when she walked in my life!
by micky21
Summary: Matt always knew he would meet someone special and to his surprise that one girl just walked in and the things he once found simple changed in a flash!
1. Chapter 1

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen & Will Vandom story!

Chapter 1: the new girl

[Will's thoughts]

Here I am in front of a new School in a totally new city [oh joy] I say goodbye to my mom then stare at the school sign "Sherifield what kind of name is that?" I say then when I look at the kids running inside I remember it's raining and I'm totally late for my first class.

I run inside only to find all the hall ways are empty I read my scale see where I was should go and I'm heading to my worst subject "History" I sign then run to that class sure enough I found it but something tells me that I'm going to be moan for being late; I knock and the Teacher says "come in" I take a deep breath then open then to find several eyes on me.

Not to mention the annoyed face of the teacher, man he gives me shivers ok not the best way to start the school year he frowns then says "well young lady your late where's your papers" I hand my forms he checks them carefully then he looks at me saying "welcome Miss. Vandom and take a sit" he points to the middle of the class, I walk pass some kids then sat down and barded my head in my arms.

I had a feeling someone was staring at me, but I don't look up cause I just want to get out of this class and head to a better class with least staring kids.

[Matt's thoughts]

I'm sitting in my first class and kids are already talking some are still coming, I see one of the popular girls Cornelia Hale and her friend Eylon they were part of a group they were just as popular as I'm a lead Singer of a band Called Wreck. 55; anyway Cornelia and her group may be popular and all but they were so down to earth.

Suddenly the Teacher enters the class with a frown on his face, everyone sat in their seat and I couldn't help but notice an empty desk next to me; I knew that only meant one thing a new kid was coming [oh joy]. He starts he's boring lecture about the Holocaust, I start writing songs in my note book when suddenly a knock is heard, Mr. C. [Mr. Collins] tells them to come in and when the door open my eyes widened.

A girl entered and she was totally hot cause I felt my mouth hang open, if Cornelia didn't whisper that my mouth was hang on the floor I would have made a total fool of myself. She is so different from any girl in our school cause having been friends with Cornelia and her crew I won't know every girl but that was be sides the point.

I pulled myself together then watched as she gave Mr. C. her forms then he welcomed her and pointed to the desk next to mine and Cornelia; she nodded then head to the desk, she sat down and immediately threw her arms on the desk then bared her face in it. I had no idea why I was staring at her for so long but I couldn't help but admire her short red hair just touching her shoulders, the vanilla colored skin, and her way of clothing as a tom-boy it was totally something Matt was not expecting from a girl.

Guess she just wants to be different and hates being the center of attention well that would be a problem as everyone is noticed in this School; so I went back to writing my song but I only found that my mind went blank thanks to the hot red head next to me. I turn to look at her and find she's doodling in her note book. When the bell rang she threw her book in her bag then ran for the door after four other kids.

When I slowly got out of the class I got a pat on my back, I turn to see Cornelia and Elyon with smirks on their faces. Then Cornelia says "having a crush on the new girl are we Matt" I roll my eyes then hear Eylon say "so when are you going to ask her out?"

They really annoying I remind myself why I'm friends with girls; [because you're friends like them] a voice in my head says then I lean forward to their faces "I don't even know her and it's non of your business"

I lean back seeing their surprised faces then I turn and walk away to find the cute red head and ask what her name is.

[Will's thoughts]

I'm in front of my locker opening it and putting my books in it and pulling the ones I need for my next boring Class, although I heard they had a swimming pool and sometimes does P.T. there; when I heard this I almost jumped up and down but controlled myself before I looked like a freak.

I finally got my last book out and closed my locker, when I came face to face with a boy a pretty hot boy; I blushed a little and he seemed to notice has he smirked at me. I held my books to my chest trying to calm myself down as my heart felt like it was about to jump out of it. He held out his hand and I just stared at him for a few seconds when he said "hi nice to me you, I haven't seen you here before I' m Matt Olsen"

Now my heart really was close to jumping out of me, I smiled shaking his hand then said "I'm Will Vandom and yeah I'm new just started today"

He let go of my hand and for some reason I wished he hadn't, yet he smiled then offered to help me to my next class; we walked through the hall ways and for some reason almost every girl glared at me [like what the hell!] then I heard one of the guys ugly ones at that called me "Willhelma" I feel my face turn red and I stop turning to him saying "don't ever call me that my name is Will!" I just storm off after I see several kids stare at me then I notice that Matt ran up to me then stopped me.

"So what was that all about? I hope you know those guys back there are the school bullies" he says confused

I feel like this year is going to be hell, but if I'm friends with Matt, Cornelia and the other girls in her group it might not be so bad. I needed to know who I should be friends with and who to just avoid like the school bullies.

"So can I ask you something?" a say to him

"Sure what" he replies

"When we walked along the hall ways, why did all the girl just glare at me" I say

He laughed then stares at me for a few seconds then answered "cause I don't usually hang out with new kids usually girls except Cornelia and them so they just jealous"

"Then why are you hanging are me?" I find myself asking him this

He leans forward close to my face so he can whisper in my ear, my body freezes as he came this close to me then I heard him say "cause you're different" then he pulls away leaving me frozen I completely forgot that when he was whispering in my ear I held my breath, I breath out then turn around saying "I…I got to get to my next class" I walk ahead again without looking back then head into the class to a seat in the middle and find myself baring my face in it again with the thought of his skin just slightly touching mine when he whispered in my ear.

And what did he mean by "I'm different" was it good or bad and how did that guy know my full name [man, school stinks and so does that stupid name of mine] what I failed to notice was Matt was in the same class and was sitting behind me at least were in English I like it cause I was good at it unlike Math's and History but I can't wait till P.T. cause we're doing swimming my best thing in the world.

To be continued…

How you like it, I did one love story now I want to try it again so tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen & Will Vandom story!

Chapter 2: surprising everyone!

[Will's thoughts]

I sat in the cafeteria with Cornelia, Irma, Taranee, Hay-Lin and Eylon they were talking about stupid things like the teachers hair or the pop quizzes which Irma practically had a fit over; not that I care.

I meet the girls at my locker before Matt appeared, Cornelia and Elyon I meet them in History Class. So I made friends with them on my first day [normally I make friends on my third day I guess this school isn't so bad.] so here we are sitting in a crowded room with people minding their business and again some girls were glaring at me.

I slowly eat my food in silence till I here Cornelia ask me something, I look at her waiting for what she wants to ask me; "so Will how do you like Sherifield so far?"

"Hmmm…it's ok it you don't mind several girls glaring at you" I say

The group turns to see several girl glare then turn when they saw the group looking at them, I feel like something or someone is going to yell at them and I'm right Cornelia and Eylon walks up to the girls who are all sitting in the same table; I hear Hay-Lin whisper "don't worry they'll deal with them"

[Oh joy] I slowly get up to walk away but Taranee stops me, I turn to face her see hay-Lin and Irma's confused faces "Will were are you going lunch doesn't finish in ten minutes"

I sign then say "I just need to get some air, it's too crowded here and I'm not that hungry"

"But you didn't even touch anything" Irma Exclaims

I sign one last time then turn and head out the cafeteria doors heading to the school grounds sitting under a tree then closed my eyes for a second when someone kicks my leg, I open my eyes to see the school Bullies and then had smirks on their ugly faces mostly the one who called me by my full name. I get up then face them with a frown and arms crossed

"Look guys it's the newbie" one of the chubby guys say, I feel my checks redden

"buzz off" I yell I slowly notice kids around the ground staring at us and I feel like walking out of the school grounds but another bully steps forward saying "looks like someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed"

"Looks like someone hasn't brushed his teeth for over a week!" I say in a mocking tone which make him mad but then the one who called me by my first name cups my chin in his greasy hand then leaned forward making me lean backwards in disgust; "you should watch what you say cause if you haven't noticed I'm the bully of the school and will make your life here hell!"

Now I'm really made, my hand turns into a fist and is about to hit him when someone grabs his shoulder letting my face go I look who it is and to my shock it's MATT! The guys seemed to fear him and walk off but before they do I hear Matt say "if you try to harm her I promise you'll come to school with a black eye"

Then he walks of lip word me "you're lucky pretty boy came to save you" my face is red with anger and I frown. I see Matt looking at me with a small smirk on his face then comes closer to me saying "you do like to get in trouble"

"if you hadn't come along I would have punched the lights out of him" I say still frowning, he looks at me surprised then smirks again "well you really have good insults cause no one has ever insulted all three of them without running away in fear, I got a feeling you might fit in here no problem"

I smile then feel like I want to hug him for saving me from the disgusting bullies; but I hold it back then sit back down which he does too, we sit side by side in silence then I say "thanks for the save" he turns to smile at me and I feel butterflies in my stomach just by his sweet smile.

We back in silence and I knew from this moment that I liked him but would not tell him now.

[Matt's thoughts]

I'm sitting with my band members in the cafeteria across from Cornelia's table, Hay-Lin, Taranee and Irma sat on one side and Cornelia, Eylon and Will sat on the other; Will had not said one word to any of them and yet the five girls babbled on over the same old things [boring!] then when they stop talking Cornelia turns to Will asking her what she thought of Sherifield.

She doesn't speak first then says "it's ok, it's just girls are glaring at me" I look around and sure enough she was right several girls were glaring at her and it wasn't just me that turned to see this the five girls turned then Cornelia and Eylon got up to yell at them.

[This was going to make a scene] then I turn to see Hay-Lin whisper to her something then suddenly Will gets up ready to walk out, but Taranee stops her asking her where she was going?

Will only replied "to get some fresh air and she wasn't hungry" which I found that strange normally girls can't wait to get out class and eat to chat to their friends, this girl did not! Irma stood up telling her she hadn't even touched her food which she hadn't even if I was a table away I could see she only played with it.

She ignored Irma walking out without a word, I tell my guys I'm getting fresh air they stare at me strange then nod, I walk after her and find her arguing with the school bullies I want to help but wait, I notice lots of kids staring at them then I hear Kart one of them say "look guys it's the newbie" she looked red in the face which looked cute.

She sends a come back of her own "buzz off"

Now another one of them come close to her, [I couldn't remember all their names] he also tease her "looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" oh now I'm getting mad, but again she sends a Insult at him which everyone begins to laugh even I do "looks like someone hasn't brushed their teeth for over a week" she said this with a small smirk which I found totally cute.

Uriah found this girl annoying so he was going to show Will who was boss, he walked up to her cupping her chin with his hand leaning forward like he was going to kiss her, she backup a little but it didn't help as he still had her chin in his hand; I was now getting really mad and my face started to turn red I made my way towards them then noticed Will's hands in fists which meant she was pissed off and was going to punch him.

I didn't know how strong she was but I just place my hand on his shoulder which made his release her, she just stared at me when she saw who saved her, as for Uriah and his crew they backed way but I threatened them first then they walked away angered, I turned to see her still staring at me shocked but it turned into a frown and her face want a light shad red.

I smiled at her, which made her feel better, I smirk saying 'you like getting into trouble" she did not like that as she replied "if you hadn't come along, I would've punched the lights out of him"

She made me shiver but I tried not to look scared instead I say "you have good insults, cause no one has ever insulted all three of them without running away, I think you will fit in no problem" that seemed to make her smile which I found I was doing too.

She sat down on the ground leaning against the tree, I decided to do the same we don't speak for a while then she says "thanks for the save" she really was different and I liked it I would never come and save some girls life from the bullies [ok maybe I would] but only cause I'm a nice guy but seriously she was way to cute for any guy to hurt her; suddenly I feel very protective over her also I notice she gets up extending her hand for me to take which I do.

I grab her hand and her skin is so soft almost like silk; she pull's me up and I know that she is really strong for a girl maybe she might have hit Uriah to the ground. We walk in the school to our second last Class P.T. we're doing swimming [that's not my thing but she seemed happy with this. Once we were there everyone changes into swim suits most girls look nice in them but when Will walked out placing a swimming cap on her head.

My mouth dropped again but this time Hay-Lin saw this and pushed it closed again with a small giggle "you sure do have a crush on her don't you" she says.

I would glare at her but Hay-Lin is like a little sister to me and I smile when the couch said they should start, five girls jumped in swimming like crazy [Will was one of them] she seemed relaxed and was in second place none of the kids could believe a new girl was betting have the best swimmers in the team.

Now it was Cornelia, Irma, Taranee, Hay-Lin and Elyon who had open mouths which made me giggle but I could hardly believe she was such a great swimmer and in the end she came first which shocked everyone in the room. She got out sitting on the edge breathing hard and pulled her swimming cap off.

I walked up to her then extended my hand like she did, she looked at it then took it and I helped her up without a problem she was light as a feather. She stood in front of me saying "so are you going to swim too" I shack my head replying "nope it's not my thing, I do music not water" she seemed disappointed but when she heard music she smile again.

Her smile is so cute and she looks totally hot in that swimsuit [stop think like that!] a voice in my had says; she went back to change her cloths and promised to meet me after school [score!] school went so fast that before I knew it, school was finished and we were walking to my house.

To be continued…

I'll leave it at that for now, I hope it sounded ok its funny how someone can just walk in and make you feel like she is the one right?

Anyway please send me reviews and again hoped it sounded ok bye ;)


	3. Chapter 3

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen & Will Vandom story!

Chapter 3: A fake date

[Matt's thoughts]

I'm sitting in my lounge with Will drinking coffee; it had been a long day so when we went to my house I made two cups of coffee to drink. All I could think about was the red head sitting across from me, she kept looking around and seemed quiet comfortable were she was.

She stopped looking around and stared right at me, her eyes always made my heart beat twice as fast then normal; she smiled then spoke "you have a nice place here, but where is your bands stuff?"

How did she know that I never said anything about a band "how do you know..." I say but she cut me off saying "Hay-Lin told me all about you and your band"

I stared at her for a second watching her sip her coffee [can Hay-Lin have a bigger mouth] I got up then walked up to her saying "let me show you" she light up by this and got off the couch then followed me throw my house to the garage to my bands stuff there was a Keyboard, My Guitar and Drums; she walked past me to see the bands instruments and found my Guitar the most Interesting of all.

She picked it up and strummed a bit, I never knew any girl in our school that could strum nor hold a Guitar. She placed it down then started to giggle I wonder what was so funny till I feel my mouth open, I imagine Irma saying "your mouth is laying on the ground, you should pick it up or someone might trip on it" I shack my head then close my mouth but can't help but notice she had the most wonderful laugh and smile.

"You know its rude laughing at someone like that" I joked

"Well you shouldn't leave your mouth open a flies might just fly throw it" she joked back making me laugh [she really was funny with her wise-crakes no wonder Uriah and his crew grew annoyed with her but to me she was funny]

We both stop laughing and she sat down on a couch that was on the one side of the room, which we placed when we first started our band so one of us could rest then go inside; I join her and she smiles again then I get an idea [which is not normal in my case] anyway I turn to her which she stares blankly at me.

"I was wondering would you like to go with me to dinner tonight" I say nervously cause she had a strange look on her face one I could hardly make out; "you mean a date?" she quickly picked up on the idea but I quickly made it sound like something else [she was smart and picked things up quickly]

"no, no, I meant like two friends getting to gather to know each other" ok that sounds lame but it's all that came to my mind; "you hardly know me and yet you want to take me out for dinner?" she said

[This chick is too fast on her feet] "guess you surprise me so is that a yes" I say staring at her waiting for the answer, she gets up then turns half way saying "sure way not, Here" she gave me a piece of paper then walked back inside heading for the front door, I follow here then she waves goodbye and walks off heading up town [it's probably were she stays] I check the paper and it has her Number and her address which meant I would have to pick her up.

I'm really happy that she gave me her number, address and was going on a date with me\Fake date. I close the door then go get ready for tonight plus find the right place to take her.

[Will's thoughts]

I got to see his house and his bands stuff, his Guitar was so cool as I strummed it but when I saw the look on his face it was so funny [Priceless] I would never forget that look, I'm almost home when my mom phones me "what's up mom" I say

"Will sweetie, I'm going to be late tonight will you be ok by yourself there is dinner in the fridge" her mom replied

"I'll be just fine, bye mom" I say thinking about Matt asking me out or as he referred to hanging out with friends [yeah right its so date] I think rolling my eyes then close my phone hearing my mom say goodbye; I'm finally at home then head inside to my room to pick an outfit out then head for the shower which I loved when the water touched my skin like the swimming pool.

I still couldn't believe I came first in swimming in P.T. not even pushing to my full limit, I finished my shower covering myself in a robe then dry my wet hair when I hear a knock on the door I put the towel down then I walk down stairs wondering who could possibly come by at my house at this time, I open it and I feel my whole face turn red.

Matt was in front of me then I remember the date/fake date and his face turned red seeing me like this, I'm just in a white robe and with wet hair; I quickly open the door so he could come in which he did but both of us very embarrassed. "I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were in the…um I came to pick you up" he stammered.

I look at the clock which says 6:00 P.M. [just great I spent one hour in the shower only for him to see me in my robe] "make your self at home, I'll be back in five" I say pointing to the lounge which he understood then I ran up the stairs to my room then closed the door and began to get change into a white long sleeve top with a purple wetter, a black pare of jeans and a pare of boots as for my hair it was dry so I put a flower hair kip on the side; I turn to the mirror and I like what I see.

I head down stairs were I see Matt sat hitting his head with a cushion, I let out a small laugh which caught his attention he quickly got up and noticed my outfit "you look amazing" he said which I blushed a bit but not as bad as when he saw me in just a robe [now that was embarrassing] I wished it never happened.

"So were are we going?" I asked

"To the Silver Dragon" he says with a smile

We walk out then walk slowly towards the place which was half a bock away from my house, when we reach it I see a Chinese restraint which was to good to be true; did Hay-Lin say she worked here, I couldn't remember I was to busy trying to figure Matt out. We head inside and find a table near the window with two seats.

We take our seats then an old woman takes our order; I order a lemon twist and Matt orders a coke. She leaves then Matt and I sit in silence although I couldn't help but stare at the beautifully patterns on the walls and furniture.

[Matt's thoughts]

I'm sitting with Will and she wore the coolest style of cloths that I seen [ok maybe I've seen others but the way hers were on her plus the flower in her hair made her look so cute] the Best part of this date or fake date was Hay-Lin was out having a sleep over with Elyon and the other so she couldn't eavesdrop or spy on us.

But when I went to pick Will up I found her just in a robe that hang four inches above her knees show a lot of her legs and her hair was wet which meant she just came out the shower both our faces turned red mine must have been the reddest.

That image would not leave me for a long time, Ms. Lin [Hay-Lin's Grandma] served us; she knew me but when she noticed Will she knew that I was on a date and this girl was someone Special which was totally true. Although Will seemed to be amazed with the place that she hardly noticed the drinks were on the table and Ms. Lin standing waiting for us to order.

"Um… Will what do you want to eat?" I ask which she turns facing me with a smile

"Sweet an sour chicken with rice" she says simply

"I'll have the same" I say noticing her surprised face, she must of known what to order cause she said it without looking at the menu so I choose what she was having also for Ms. Lin to make the same meal then two different.

The woman walked off giving me a wink then I turn back to Will who sipped her drink; "so what are we going to do after this dinner or friends going out" she said in a joking tone on the last piece which my face redden a light shad but regain me composure.

"We head to the park then I'll take you back home" I say she nodded and when the food come we eat and I take a glance as she eat [she eat lady-like] I finished my food so did she then both of us paid the bail and went towards the park.

The more she saw of the town she smiled, we head to the swings and she sat on one and I sat one the other but none of us spoke until I broke the silence "so how's the night gone so far?"

"You really know how to show a girl a good time" she answered looking up at the sky then at me, her eyes shone brightly as the moon reflected on her. After spending a few more minutes at the park we head to her place and now both of us are standing by her door step.

Then she does something that made my legs do weak, she leaned forward and kissed my cheek then leaned back and turned her doorknob to head inside but said sweetly "thanks Matt for the fake date" and she head inside and closed the door.

I walk home and can't help touch me cheek were she kissed but one thing she said got to me she thanked me for the night but said Fake Date [great she knew the whole time and just played along only to surprise him with the words "Fake Date" although the thought of her lips touches his was slowly coming true and yet he only knew her two days and he already fell head over hills for her.

This girl was something new and interesting, she knew how to play along with his love skims and she knew how to fend for herself, she was not like the girls in Sherifield; Will had a mind that matched his well close to his but the point was they were perfect for each other and he liked this.

"I think this love game is going to be fun" I said out loud, I was at home then went straight home but had a hard time to sleeping thanks to see Will just in her white robe showing her long bare skin legs.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen and Will Vandom story!

Chapter 4: sparks are flying!

[Will's thoughts]

I sat under one of the trees in the school with Hay-Lin and the others, they were talking about their new found loves well Taranee, Cornelia and Hay-Lin were; Elyon liked to gossip about them with Corny [it's one of her nicknames Irma gave her which always got under her skin] Irma like to joke around about boys but when it came to Martin the nerd of the school she totally treated him like yesterdays news.

Hay-Lin told me he had tried to ask Irma out several times and she only insulted him or ignored him, but yet he still carried on trying. As I was saying Taranee was starting to go out with Nigel one of Matt's band players, Cornelia was dating Peter which was Taranee's older brother [she did not like the idea of them dating but soon after a talk with her brother she dropped it and both went out] as for Hay-Lin was starting to flirt and hang out with a guy named Eric.

I looked up at the blue sky after stopped listening to them talk about their crush's; I had noticed that most kids in the school had started to flirt with one another. It was like the love was going around like flu [the thought just made me let out a soft laugh so none of the girls could hear. Then I feel something or someone was tapping on my shoulder, I turn to see Irma with that smirk on her face ready to make a funny remark; I sit up see all the girls looking at me with the same look.

"What?" I asked nervously

"I hear you went on a date with Matt Olsen" Elyon said

[Great just great does the whole world need to know what I do in my spare time] I think and feel my face go a bit red but quickly changed back to normal "where'd you hear this?" I ask

"Hay-Lin's Grandma told her which Hay-Lin told us" Irma pointed out

So she did work there and lived there GREAT! "It was nothing" I say then notice Cornelia coming towards me [this can't be good] "I think you like him, but don't worry it's that time of year that sparks fly here" she states I look totally confused

"Sparks Fly?" I ask blankly

"it's when everyone starts to feel that magical feeling Love" Taranee explains and now I understand why the girls all were so goo-goo over the boys; "you're kidding right" I say now standing up which everyone did then stood behind Cornelia staring at me amused.

"Nope and I think you're getting that spark too, so is Matt" Hay-Lin said joyfully

"ok your freaking me out, I'll see you later" I say walking away from this bizarre thing called Sparks Fly but I hear the girls whisper "she totally digs Matt" my face heat up but I carry on walking until I'm inside heading towards my locker. I still couldn't understand the thing that they kept bragging about but the more I looked around it kinda made sense.

I'm by my locker and open it to take a book out then close it "whoa!" I yell falling to the ground only to see Matt laughing at me then lean forward helping me up; "you freaking scared me" I yelled out, once we both the same level well he was a head taller then me so it was kinda the same level.

"you looked pretty funny like that, I guess the girls told you about that Sparks fly thing right" he said I look at him suspiciously "are you kidding me there is no such thing like sparks in the air or whatever you call it" I say frustrated with this thing, yet he had a smirk on his face like the girls.

"So how do you explain everyone flirting and kissing" he said

"I don't have to answer that and if you haven't noticed we're late for class" I say lamely trying to walk away from this stupid question or whatever he was getting at which was also getting on my nerves; when suddenly I feel his hand holding my wrist then turned me to face him, luckily none of the kids were around to see this as they where outside enjoying the sun or each other.

"We're not late and you knew I about the fake date yet you played along only to surprise me at your house making look like an idiot" he said

"well if you come up with stupid things like fake dates or what ever you called it why not play along, although it was funny seeing that look on your face, priceless" I laugh out loud and notice his face frowned but it turned into a smirk then let go of my wrist; "oh really then trust me you'll be the one with the shocked face" he said and I stop laughing.

[Matt's thoughts]

I sat under a tree with my crew earlier over hearing the girls and Will going on about the Sparks flying thing and how they knew about the date with her, I frowned at Hay-Lin knowing she got the scope from Ms. Lin then told the others [can't girls ever kept out of other peoples business] but Will showed no interest in this thing and she simply walked off, I followed her [I seem to be doing it a lot lately].

She stood in front of her locker pulling books out and when she closed it she got the fright of her life as she fell backwards to the ground and I couldn't help but laugh, her face got red then when I help her up and we we're staring at each other; she yelled at me for scaring her.

Then I asked her about the girls and the Sparks flying thing, she seemed less interested in it and she really told me what she thought about it, she amazed me more and more.

Then I ask her "so how do you explain everyone flirting and kissing" she frowned at me then pointed her finger at me saying "I don't have to answer that and if you haven't noticed we're late for class" she turned then began to walk away ,but I grabbed her wrist stopping her then turned her to face me.

At that moment I could see a nervous look on her face then I told her we weren't late and she knew about the fake date; she smirked then told me what she thought about it; then began laughed at me. I liked her laugh but when she told me that, I was mad and frustrated; then I told her, she would be the one with a shocked face.

She immediately stopped laughing and leaned back against her locker nervous but did not show it; I had let go of her hand then put my hand on the one side of her locker and leaned forward close to her face, I could see her face going red almost as red as when I saw her in that robe.

The picture of her like that crept back in my mind and thanks to that I kissed her, I felt her body freeze like ice; I quickly pulled back and just like that she ran away like lightening. I totally felt bad for doing that, it was an impulsive thing to do and I knew the sparks thing got to me but not to Will.

Although School I looked for her and she was no where in sight, so when it was break I went looking for her again and for some reason I was heading towards the pool, when I went in a saw her swimming; she must have been swimming ever since she ran off. I slowly make my way to the side of the pool where she stopped breathing heavily and sat on the edge of the pool.

I kneel beside her then tap her on the shoulder softly, she turned to stare at me for a second which turns into a glare and before I knew it she grabbed my shirt and threw me into the pool head first that chick was strong; I come up shocked at her "what the hell" I yell but she just glares at me.

"What was that for?" I ask getting out the pool and sitting on the edge like her

"For kissing me like that" was all she said still glaring at me, if looks could kill she sure had one ready for me!

"jeez sorry but it was just an impulsive thing" I say and just like that she pushes me back in, I come up frowning at her. "Would you quit that!" I say getting annoyed with her but she just stared at me just as annoyed.

"Why should I! pinning me to my locker and kissing me is no way to getting me to like you; you were really sweet last night but now you just pushed it Mr. Guitar player!" she yelled getting up, I quickly get out shocked by her words, then quickly run in front of her stopping her which made her mad as she crossed her arms across her crest. "You are really starting to annoy me now!" she said

"What do you want from me?" I asked scared she'd hate me but instead she says "to start over and don't toy with me cause next time I won't be so kind" then walked off leaving me shocked and happy at the same time, I turn to see her walking into the changing room.

I squeeze my top out thinking about what she said " to start over" ok maybe if I did things better she would liked me more but I know never to hurt or do anything impulsive again or I would end up in the pool. Suddenly I feel something thrown at me in the face, I pull it off of my head to see it was a towel, I turn to see her drying her own hair which meant she brought one for me to dry off.

"You really are something" a say looking at her walking towards me then I felt hers thrown in my face "so are you Matt" she replied I have that feeling that we would end up a couple in a week or two.

[A lead Guitar player and a top Swimming girl] what a strange match but we were so alike even if she didn't know it, I looked into her eyes then noticed the sparks everyone spoke about, I felt some in my own; it had us both and none of us could do anything about it but go with the flow.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen and Will Vandom story!

Chapter 5: spending the weekend alone together!

[Matt…]

Finally the weekend was here and my folks were going for a weekend get away, they asked if I like to come but I said no so I could spend time with Will and my crew mostly Will; it had been a week since she came to our school and she had spent almost every minute with Cornelia and the girls until her mom called her to have mother-daughter time.

Two days ago Nigel told me that Will's parents were divorced and she was an only child, that explained why her mother wanted time with Will but when I asked Will about it she changed the subject so fast and it changed to the school things that usually the girls talked about. She probably learned about things like that from Irma and Eylon maybe Cornelia too, Taranee wasn't much of a talker but Nigel seemed to like her as for Hay-Lin she was always drawing something sometimes added her two cents in.

But back to Will, I figured if she wouldn't tell me at School maybe she would tell me when I took her out to the beach, so I made my way to her place as I already knew where she stayed. I was at least a block away and I felt nerves for some reason and my stomach did flips. I figure it was something that was going to happen maybe it was something good or bad I had no idea but I hoped it was good.

Just when I reached Will's place I heard someone yell through one of the windows at the side of the build so I go see what's up and to my surprise it was Will, she opened her window throwing her backpack on the fire escape and climbing out the window. [To me this was strange but I learned that when a kid throws their bag or backpack out the window and climbs out the window instead of walking out the front door it meant they were running away].

Will closed her room window then put her bag on her back then tried to climb off the fire escape but the thing was too short and Will had trouble getting off, so I quietly walked under it hoping she would jump off landing safely in my arms. I hear her say "ok Will you can do it, it's only a few feet off the ground"

Just then she let go and landed in my arms, she looks at me blankly then told me to let her down which I did; she grabbed my hand and we ran out the side of the build and head to the park. When we reached it she sat on the bench breathing heavy, I sat next to her then she turned to look at me again my stomach did flip's.

"Matt where did you come from?" she asked breathing normally again to my relief.

"Um…I was on my way to see you but I guess I caught you in time" I say lamely rubbing the back of my head, she gave me that suspicious look which made me more nerves but I kept my self together.

"Funny! But thanks" she says

"Why are you running away?" I ask

"Mom doesn't give me any time alone so I thought I could run away for the weekend till she understands I need space" Will said now rubbing the back of her head with her hand smiling at me.

"if you need a place to stay you can stay by me cause my folks are out for a weekend get way leaving me alone" I say honestly, her smile gets bigger then hugs me, I feel my cheeks go red but I quick stop it as she pulled away.

We walk to my place I see Will looking around her, I figure she's watching for her mom in the car or something but when I look I just see couples making out or folks sitting at café's talking business. When I see were at my place I unlock the door and head for the living room where Will dropped her back pack on the couch and sinking into it with a sigh of relief.

I go get soda's and give one to her, I move her bag aside then sit next to her drinking my drink, I see that she's smiling which I wondered why "are you ok?" I asked

"yeah, I'm just thinking how nice it feels to be mother-free, thanks again I owe you one" she said giving me a wink then drank the rest of her soda, I feel happy that she's staying over but I don't know how she would owe me cause just spending this time together is enough.

"Don't mention it! I like spending time with you so don't worry about owing me anything" I say but she shacks her head placing one hand on my chest saying "I would feel better if I didn't paid you back for this and I also like spending time with you Matt"

I feel my heart is beating twice as fast then normal this was not how I normally feel around girls but she seemed to make me feel like the only guy alive in her world and mine. She gets up then turns to me asking "you don't mind if I took a shower do you?"

I shack my head as a no, she smiled then asked which way was it I show her the way; when we there she walked in closing the door well I head to my room taking her bag too. Suddenly it hits me I don't know where she can sleep cause my parents room was locked and we don't have a guest room, the only rooms were she could sleep was my room and the lounge but I wouldn't let her sleep on a uncomfortable sofa.

Just as I sit on my bed with my face in my hands I hear Will yell "Matt can you bring some of my cloths in my bag" I feel my face go bright red [no girl ever asked me to get cloths out their bags and bring it to them] instead I bring her whole bag to her then open the door a little to hold the bag for her to take which she does.

I walk back to my room sitting on my bed with my face in my hands again just then I hear the bag dropped on the floor, and Will stood there with mini grey short showing a lot of her legs and a tank top and she was drying her hair with the towel, when she was done I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Matt stop staring at me like that it's freaking me out" she said standing in front of me which made me nervous again now I knew why I was feel like this earlier cause she was going to stay at my place and was wearing cloths that made me stare in surprise, for a tom-boy girl she wore cloths that looked like Cornelia at the beach did I just think of Cornelia and Will at the same time.

"Sorry you look better" I say looking to the side of the bed but I'm pushed backwards by Will, I look up still lying on my back. She stood with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"what I wasn't clean enough for you Mister huh?" she said sarcastically at me which I smirk then quickly get up grabbing her by the waist and pulled her on the bed with me but she tries to pull out of my grip but I'm too stronger and she looks at me for a second. The places her hands on my chest making me smile and my stomach does flips, was she planning to kiss me to let her go or what did she had something else on her mind.

"Matt where am I going to sleep, I won't like it too kick you out your bed" she said with her hands still on my chest, I let go of her then try to sit up but Will stops me making me face her.

"Um…I haven't figured that out yet" I say which makes her let go sitting up which I do the same; "what! You let me stay here but you haven't got a place for me!" she said shocked by what I said.

"my parents room is locked and we don't have a guest room but you can always sleep on my bed and I could sleep on the couch" I say quickly putting my hands on her shoulders worried she pack her stuff and go stay by one of the girls which the closest was Cornelia's.

"I said I don't want to kick you out your bed so I will sleep on the couch" she said frowning at me; [whenever she frowns at me I think back on how she pushed me in the pool and was ready to push me away] I hold her shoulders more firmly and for some reason, while we were arguing who would sleep on the couch we got closer and closer till our faces were inches apart and at that time I let go of shoulders.

If this was outside the house and my friends were near by they probably tell me to make out with her then rumors would go around the school saying [Matt Olsen and Will Vandom the news and cutest couple which only took one week to become a couple] luckily it was only us in the room and Will was looking pretty angry cause she wouldn't sleep in my bed cause she said she was not one to kick someone out their bed or their bedroom.

I say she is acting childish this made her so mad that she turned her back to me crossing her arms in a stubborn way but I thought she was acting like a child by telling me to sleep in my bed well she slept on the couch; I felt bad for arguing with her and just when we were close enough to making out, she turns her back to me not even talking to me. So I walk out the room and head down stairs to phone for Pizza for dinner cause I ready don't know how to cook.

I finished ordering and they told me that they would be here in half an hour which was cool, so I head back to my room to find Will lying on my bed staring up at the ceiling with a sad face which I wondered what was up but since she refused to talk to me I turn to walk back down stairs but I'm stopped when she pushes me against the door closing it and pointing a finger at my face with a frown on her face.

"Listen Matt if you don't want me here then I can stay by Hay-Lin or someone else but if you do then let me sleep were I want!" she demands

I don't want her to go to the girl's house or anyone else but I don't want her to sleep on the couch so I come up with something different, I smile at her which she still frowns at me more.

"what if I find a mattress so I can sleep on the ground here well you sleep on my bed" I say worried at what she would say, she thinks hard then pulls back crossing her arms still frowning "I thought you said you don't have a guest room and where are you going to get a mattress?" she asked

I didn't think it though but she seemed to hear everything I say carefully so I think about what I can do then I remember my folks left a mattress in the garage for me when I have friends over.

"there's one in the garage my parents bought it when I have friends over well Nigel anyway" I say which was the truth although she seemed less then convinced but nodded and just on cue the doorbell rings meaning the pizza was here. Few minutes later I brought the pizza and more sodas up to my room and found Will waiting for me on the bed with a smile on her face which I was happy about.

"dinner my lady" I say in a old fashion kind of tone which Irma would mock me forever maybe till gradation which was four years and that felt like forever to me but Will laughed at me; after she got herself together again we ate and drank our dinner. Will liked the new freedom from her mom if my parents were so up in my business I would also run away but they'd send a search party for me.

"Matt do you really think I'm childish?" she asked once we finished our food and lay on my bed looking up at the ceiling I look at her surprised by this but I did call her that

"you really want me to answer that" I say still looking at her but she sits up half way and looks down at me, "you called me it so I want the truth" she says getting closer to my face which I feel my heart beating three times faster then normal.

"no your not childish but when you argued as long as you did, you remained me of one" I say with a small smirk on my face but she pushes me then sits up fully so I do the same but I turn her body to face mine then smiled at her.

"You're so not funny" she says making me laugh,

"and that's one of the things I like about you" as soon as I realize what I said I cover my mouth with my hands and I see Will's eyes widen then smirks making a mischievous face which made my face go red.

"so you like me huh?" she asked [in that tone that says I got you now] I put my arm around her waist pulling her closer well she smiles up at me; finally we stop talking and arguing just staring into each others eyes.

"maybe I do like you and maybe I don't" I say in a teasing tone which she laughs at me then pulled on my shirt pulling me close to her face then she whispered "you so do" before I know it she kisses me and runs one of her hands though my hair well the other is still holding my shirt.

I close my eyes and I pull her closer to me, she puts her hand that held my shirt around my neck with her other hand still running throw my hair, I liked this the feeling of us making out in my room with no one to disturb us; I lay her down on my bed but she stops which I pull out of the kiss looking down at her.

She looks up at me then says "Matt I'm tired" and just like that she fell asleep on the bed her hands that was on around my neck fell on the bed and I could tell she must of woke up early to be so tired but then I look up at the clock it says 10 :30 P.M. how time flew so fast I had no idea but I did know I had to put Will to bed so I pick her up bridal style then place her under the covers of my bed I look at her for a while, she was quiet cute when she slept so after starring down at the sleeping beauty I silently walk out my room to the lounge then make myself a comfortable and thanks to Will being so tired she couldn't argue about me sleeping here, I was use to sleeping on the couch when my cousins came to stay over so it was no biggie.

I fell asleep only thinking about Will and I making out but it was a good thing we stopped cause we need air and things were going way to quickly but I was pretty stupid to tell her I liked her cause now she could say things to make me blush, but by the way she kissed me I knew she felt the same even if she won't say it and by the way she was kissing me said it all.

[Next morning]

Boy the next morning I woke up to ice cold water poured on my head, I shot up like a rocket shivering, I turn to see a jug in Will's hand and her frowning at me, did she not sleep well or was she not a morning person whatever the case she didn't need to wake me with ice cold water not to mention it was 7:00 A.M. in the morning and she was still in her night cloths.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I say still shivering, I'm holding my arms trying to warm up but it doesn't work not when you water to the bone;

she bends over close to my face and pocks her index finger in my chest saying "you lied to me, to said you had a mattress and yet I find myself in your bed and you on the couch, did I not make my self not clear when I said I don't like kicking people out their beds!"

"but on the bright side you had a great sleep cause you didn't wake up all night" I say with a smile on my face trying to make her laugh but she threw the jug on the couch next to me and through her hands in the air giving up on me and head back to my room, I take a shower after getting up but I couldn't get to my cloths as Will closed the door on me.

I'm standing in the passage with a towel around my waist, I feel a bit cold so I open my door and find Will dressed in long baggy pants a short T-shirt and her hair tied into a messy pony tale, reading a magazine one of my car magazine; I go to my draw pulling cloths out just then I see in my mirror on the wall in front of me, Will looked at me and I could see her face go bright red then quickly pulled the magazine in front of her face to hide her face. Silently I let out a laugh then walk out the room to change into my Quick Silver shirt and baggy pants with bare feet.

I go back to my room to see Will still sitting on the bed like earlier hitting her head on the wall then when she noticed me in the room, I let out a laugh this seemed to make her mad but I liked her when she was mad; she throws a pillow at me but as I duck, I feel something

Else hit me.

I look up and it's Will with another pillow then kept hitting, she ready knew how to knock a guy off his feet as one of her hits knocked me in the face and I fell backwards; I look up seeing Will throw the pillow back on the bed then leaned forward saying "winner Will Vandom, Loser Matt Olsen"

I understand now that she wants to compete against me so I play along as she turned around I grab her by the waist then throw her on my shoulder, she tries to bang her fists on my back saying "Matt put me down"

I just laugh then I walk down stairs with Will still trying to get me too put her down which I do but just as she was going to punch me I grab her wrist then pull her outside and we head to the park; when we arrive I let go of her and she just stared at the beauty around them; a large lake with fishing boats and couples hugging each other even making out under the tree.

Will turns to me with a grin on her face which meant she liked the place, I sat under the tree near the lake and Will follows lying on my lap staring up at me, I think about maybe I should ask her but would she say yes or no; I hoped it was a yes but what should I say first before asking the question.

"Matt this place is very peaceful I like it, but I don't like it when you throw me on your shoulder like a rag doll seriously" Will said which made me laugh again remembering how she struggled to get free.

"well I had to get you back for splashing water on me and hitting me with the pillow" I say which she smirked and whenever she does that I have a bad feeling but then again sometimes turns into something good.

"Will I need to ask you something" I say feeling my stomach do flips again

"Sure what's up?" she asked sitting up facing me

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked

"um…not really Why?" she asked putting her hands on my legs and I felt my heart beating twice as faster then normal like when I saw her in her swim suit.

"well the thing is the first time I saw you, I knew you were something special and the more I wanted to spend time with you the more I felt more then friendship between us, what I'm trying to say is will you be my girlfriend, if you don't want too…" I was cute off by Will placing her finger on my lips.

"you don't have to explain this too me cause I felt the same but I was just waiting for you to take the first step and to answer your question, yes I will be your girlfriend but next time when I come over and your parents aren't home the couch is mine!" she said removing her finger from my lips and smiled.

I couldn't believe it she was my girlfriend and even if we had up's and down's I could feel that we could face them together. She laid back on my lap staring at the people on the lake fishing "Matt I'm going to head home and hopefully mom gives me my space" she said still looking at the boy and his dad fishing.

I didn't want Will to go back so soon but her mom would be worrying sick about her so I told her we go back to my place grab her stuff then we sneak back in her window; so that was what they did and luckily her mom was at work giving Will and Matt time alone.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Will said looking deep in my eyes and I could see she was happy and worried about the rumors that will go through the school about the latest couple last week it was Cornelia and Peter although they loved the attention unlike Will.

"How about I pick you up for school?" I asked which she nodded and gave me a smile then went to her window opening it so Matt could climb out as her mother was home; before Matt climbed the fire escape he pulled Will into a goodbye kiss. It lasted for several minutes until they heard her mom coming to Will's room, Matt climbed down then waved to Will who returned it and Will went to her bed acting like she was sleeping as for Matt he walked home with the feeling of him and Will as the couple of the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen and Will Vandom story!

Chapter 6: seeing things in a new way!

[Will…]

I can't believe it, it's been one whole week and so much has happen like making friends with Cornelia, Irma, Taranee, Eylon and Hay-Lin on my first day; then I bet half the top swimmers in our PT class and meeting Matt the popular boy not to mention the lead singer of his band. Now I'm his girlfriend what a week huh?

I'm walking in the school grounds trying to find my friends after Matt went to practice with his boys a few minutes ago; not even a week ago I walked around here and every girl who liked Matt glared at me maybe even wanted to hit me for hanging around him but now they waving and treating me like a popular girl.

They all wave then say "hi Will hope your weekend went well or hope you win the next swimming PT practice" [like what the hell!] one day they against me the next they all want to be my friend?

I also notice guys from the football team giving me the look that says "I wish you were with me not him" I hate that look then again it's funny to see how Cornelia and her crew saw things like guys and girls who want you to be their friend.

Speaking of which I found the girls and of course Irma and Cornelia are arguing about something [they do this a lot of the time] I kinda like the idea of some kind of fight in the popular girls group, Hay-Lin laughs at them which she gains a glare then both carry on arguing till one give in; Taranee and Eylon they roll their eyes then see me and immediately the girls run over to me surrounding then Eylon asks "so…what the scope with you and Matt?"

I push a small piece of me hair behind my ear asking "nothing why? And why is everyone so nice to me?"

Hay-Lin gives me the school paper I look at her then Taranee points to the front page which I look and there it is the answer to me question is printed in BIG letter "MATT OLSEN AND HIS NEW FOUND GIRLFRIEND THE NEWEST TOP SWIMMER IN PT WILL VANDOM!" I feel my whole body stiffen, I look at the girls who stare at me with huge grins pasted on their faces.

Just before Cornelia can say something I feel someone tapping me on the shoulder, I turn and just then a bright white flash blinds me I take a few seconds recovering from it, when I do I see two girls standing in front of me one had a camera that blinded me the other with a note pad and a pen. Something inside of me tells me, that this is more then a get-to-know-you thing.

I look back at the girls who give me thumbs up then look back at the two girls in front of me with grins that were bigger then my friends; "so Will how long have you dated Matt?"

"Uh…" I try to speak but come up with nothing [I mean we haven't even gone on a real date so what could I say]

"Have you to kiss? And when do you think he'll ask you to his first gig?" the girl keeps asking me, "wait? What?" I say without understanding her full question my mind feels like it's about to explode so I do the only thing I can RUN!

I pushed passed them and run till, I'm by the football grounds benches, I put my bag next to me then sit down then place my head in my hands shacking it; "what a mess" I say to myself not realizing that dating Matt came with a price [being the girl in the spotlight] I only wanted to date Matt cause he was the only guy that treated me like I was the only girl in his world but now I feel differently.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A voice says knocking me out my thoughts, I look who it was and to my surprise it's Nigel; he's Matt's best friends and member of his band. I look around for Matt or the other band members but no it was just him.

"nothing" I say now looking at him, I still wonder why Taranee was so shy around the guy I mean I'm not shy around him and I only know him for two days; "didn't look like nothing back there" he pointed with his thumb to the front of the school ground which makes me sigh.

"What never seen a girl run out of an integration before? And why are you here alone anyway?" I suddenly burst out on him which makes him giggle causing me to hit him on the shoulder frowning then crossed my arms.

"you're funny alright, I can see why Matt likes you and I just wanted to get a soda when I saw what happen and when you ran off I went to see if you were ok and that hurt" he says now rubbing his arm which I smile.

"How sweet of you, but I'm fine really" I say with uncertainty in my tone which he notices and I really wished he didn't; "yeah right! Your face shows me differently so what up" he says

"I didn't know going out with Matt had a price" I say looking ahead at the field, I felt his confused face on me and I knew what he was going to say next;

"Price? What Price?" he asks

"I mean the looks people are giving me, Guys and Girls and the two girls asking me things like when did you date Matt or when did you kiss and that kinda stuff, its all a mess and I don't know if I want to be in the spotlight that he lives in" I say now with more uncertainty

"you new at this, trust me Matt felt the same when he first got the band together and kids were all over his business, but even back then Matt never liked any girl that threw herself at him or even flirted with him until you came along" he said now staring at the field and me giving him the confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask

"since you come along he said things in his life have never been so much fun before it was the same old thing but when you came you totally turned his world upside down in a good way; so forget the people and their questions and looks, cause the only thing you should think about is Matt and your friends" he explained giving me that smile that Taranee says is "you'll be just fine or no one will hurt you with Matt or me around" I liked that smile

He gets up looking back down at me "I'm heading back to the gang your friends are there you coming to join us?" he asked I get up and grab my bag shacking my head.

"Sorry but I need time to think but tell them I'll see them in class" I say then walk off to the swimming pool to my place of peace also to think. I feel him stare at me but when I look back he turned to head back to the front of the school grounds; I run to the pool knowing the bell would ring in a half an hour but I needed time to think.

When I reach the pool I sit by the side of the edge of the pool, I placed my bag on the benches before heading to the pool, I place my finger on the water making ripples; I see my reflection and wonder if Nigel told me what I wanted to hear or if he told me something that makes me wonder why would Matt think I could ever make things fun when his life looked like it was already.

But then again I come here with mom for a fresh start from all our problems back at Fallen Hills. If anything good came from this trip or move it was meeting the girls battling bullies and maybe dating the guy I've waited for so long. I look carefully at myself in the water and wonder why is it that whenever I need time to think this is the place I go too.

I see myself as this tom-boy girl with short red hair she got from her dad but the body from her mother which might turn out to be just as thin and curvy like her; right now I'm just starting with my curves; I couldn't see what Matt or Nigel saw me as funny but they do cause of what I say Irma and Hay-Lin do the same Cornelia, Taranee and Eylon look at me as a newbie with attitude.

The bullies see me more of a pain in the butt who needs to learn a lesson in Sherfield but Matt would not let that happen which I'm really grateful for but then again the kids in the school now see me as the spotlight girl, [I hate it] I hit the water to make my reflection into nothing again then I get up to walk away only to stand in front of two of the football team guys which one was the team leader.

They smile at me and for some reason I want to run for my life but I stand my ground folding my arms waiting for them to speak when they did I frowned "you know Matt isn't the right guy for you"

"And you tell me this why?" I say less amused with the leaders buddy which I just wanted to push him in the pool like I did with Matt; "cause I know what guy is right for a girl like you" he tells me and I'm so close to pulling him in the pool.

"In lighten me" I say still frowning staying very calm.

"Our team leader, as you're a sports chick you should be with sports guys like him" the guy says pointing to his team leader who seemed proud of his wingman, I step forward to his face pointing my finger at him.

"listen buddy, I date who I choose and frankly neither of you are my type and if I remember clearly the football players liked cheerleaders not swimmers, so you can keep your comments for someone who cares and now I'm leaving!" I yelled at him then push past them who looked stunned but before I could pick my bag up the leader grabs my elbow turning me around facing him.

"for a new girl, you know a lot and you look cute when you get mad" he says pulling me closer to him which I'm disliking but I frown at him with pure anger I felt my one hand in a fist and knew what I was going to do; just then the pool doors open with my friends, Matt and Nigel staring at us in shock, this distracted the guy holding me and I took this chance to get out his grip.

Without warning or anything I pull my arm free and punch him to the ground but then my hand hurt and I hold it tight saying "ow…boy when they said footballers had thick scales they weren't kidding"

I turn to see Matt and Nigel stare at me with open mouths as for the girls well they were jumping up and down thinking me of superwoman; "how do you like me now?" I say then grab my bag and storm out passed my friends and the boys I just hear the leader moan to his boy "that's gonna cost her" I let out a laugh and know the next day the paper will tell that the new girl bet the football leader with one punch.

Suddenly I hear Matt behind me call and I stop then turn seeing the other slowly follow behind him once we standing face to face I push a piece of hair behind my ear again looking nervous "Um…Matt I didn't for you guys to see that but… I hate it when people tell me who I must date" I say looking side ways

"you just scared us back there Nigel told me you needed time to think so I knew you were by the pool and for some reason the knew too; so we ran to help you but I think you can take care of yourself" he says looking down which I wonder why

"But you sure know how to kick butt" Irma points out with a wink

"Where did you learn how to do that Will?" Eylon asked

"I rather not say" I say cause if they knew I had to take Kong fu for two years for times like these they wouldn't let it go so I stay quiet on the subject but Matt would look up at me and I see Cornelia tell the others to give us time to talk alone which was a good thing.

Once they left both Me and Matt stood in silence and I started to worry if I did something to upset him so I step forward picking his chin up so he can look at me and I noticed the worry in his eyes ones I never seen before; "Matt did I do something wrong or say something wrong?"

He looks at me for a few seconds then before I knew I he pulled me into a hug protective hug with my arms on my sides only string in confusion; "you did nothing wrong just scared me cause I never knew you could knock anyone down like that without help" I still stand frozen not knowing what to say or do.

He pulls me out the hug and places his hands on both sides of my face pushing small pieces of hair out my face and I all I do is stare up at him with concern if this was the end of the start of our lives together but then again he surprises me saying "you told Nigel that dating me came with a price, well Will to shouldn't ever think that cause this school is always about the new things and old things"

"so you not going to dump me cause I worried if I was a problem in your perfect life" I say now feeling tears falling down my face which he uses his thumbs to wipe them away but shack his head with a smile on his face.

"ever since you came here I felt my life changed from the same boring old routine, too something new everyday I could never dump someone who can do something amazing in my life like you do, I love you Will" he says

And at the last part I step forward and kiss him, I could careless if the school forbid it or not he said those words I so wanted to here and now I knew if I was going to stay in this school I knew nothing wasn't going to be a surprise even if two stupid girls take pictures of us or me and have our names in the spotlight I wanted nothing more then to stay with Matt like this forever.

His arms wrapped around my waist and I could hear Cornelia and Eylon say "now this is something new"

Irma and Hay-Lin giggle like always and for Nigel and Taranee they sighed with happiness; from our gentle kiss that made people stop and stare so would pass by I knew the guy I hit and his wingman wanted to make me pay for almost breaking the leader of the teams nose, we break the kiss and I giggle well Matt looks at Nigel with the look saying "looks like things are going to become crazy with her around" I felt the same I mean the new girl mocks and insults the bullies knocks a team leader of the footballers to the ground and turning Matt's boring life into an adventure.

I place my head on his chest still giggling then I say "Matt I love you too" he hears this and he placed on hand on my head stroking my red hair smiling I could feel it and I knew just then and there that I've seen everything in the popular kids and sports kids lives cause I just lived it in a half an hour.

We head to class and all I can think about is Matt telling me he got a surprise for me back at his place and my friends are coming too, so we can listen to his band play as for Taranee she and Nigel finally told her felling to him which he showed her with a kiss on the cheek saying he feels the same things in my new life here is pretty sweet!

All through the day me and the girls talk about how bad the footballs nose will look the next day as for the boys they try to not chock on their soda's every time Irma or Hay-Lin makes faces or makes a jock about it; Cornelia and Eylon see me as more of a tom-boy who kicks ass. Taranee, Hay-Lin and Irma see me more as this girl who comes in the school and shows people the meaning of superwoman frankly I wonder if they watch to much cartoons.

Nigel smirks at me and I knew he was saying "I told you so, you changed Matt's boring life" I nod cause I know his right when I look at Matt everything around me everyone vanishes with us looking at each other, when he slowly looks at me he winks and my knees start to feel like jelly but then I regain control of my body and smile looking back at my friends.

If this was not the best move my mom made us do then I don't know what was, not only was his life an adventure around me so was mine when I was around him; once school as gone by ever so fast we head to Matt's place to listen to his band afterwards he wants to be alone with me to show me the surprise or give it to me [can't wait!]

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen and Will Vandom story!

Chapter 7: you have ways to play into my heart!

[Matt…]

I can't believe what happened today at School well neither can; Cornelia, Eylon, Taranee, Hay-Lin, Irma, Nigel. we saw the most funny and scary thing ever, Will was being held up in the Pool area after she went to think a bit two of the Football players the Team Leader and his friend was having a argument with Will and it seemed like she was not happy with what they said.

Cause when we found her just about leaving the pool area, the Team leader grabbed her by the arms to face him, she was shocked at first then grew angered by this and he almost pulled her into a kiss or something when we ran in on them and they both turned to look at us but Will took this to her advantage and pulled out his grip then punched the guy with great force that he fall down.

She yelled at him, well soothing her hand after such a painful punch in the nose, she stormed past us probably trying avoid the girls questions on how she learnt how to punch with such force to make the guy have a bloody nose. When we chased after and I called out to her stopping her in the middle of the school halls and turned to see me behind her.

She thought that I would break up with her after what she just did and how she always got in trouble causing her to think she was ruining my reputation here but boy was she wrong about that I loved how she managed to create something new plus it gave everyone to talk about or laugh about plus it was way better to break out of the states quo every now and again.

School had finished an hour ago, Cornelia and her friends, Nigel and my crew were heading to my house to practice for the battle of the bands and the girls wanted to see how we played when we weren't on stage. Nigel was going to ask Taranee out after practice cause he had this huge crush on her and I think she feels the same cause she would sneak a glance at him in class when he didn't look.

I've known Nigel since I was 5 and we had the same dream, to be the best band in Heatherfield and get the perfect girl. I was sure Will was mine when I first met her by her locker, Nigel on the other was to scared to ask Taranee out without me nearby in case he lost his never or needed back up [funny huh?]

We knew our dream was to be the best band and have the girl we loved most, then we found two other players in our band and soon we became Wreck .55 after our first show everyone loved us girls were all over us guys would try befriend us but the only friends we were with is Cornelia and her crew and then came Will the newest member that changed the school like in H.S.M. the movie.

Hay-Lin told me Will was like that girl who changed the school I laughed at first but then I remember how she did changed the states quo in one day. I don't know why she got to me in one day when cheerleaders were dying for one date with me in two years crazy hey; she just had a way to get to me without trying and I liked it and that's why I wrote her a song and would sing it to her alone after break like Nigel was about to ask Taranee out.

Finally we reached my place and went straight to the garage to play, the girls sat on the couch and been bags near by, I grab my Guitar, Nigel grabs his and the other Peter and Eric get behind the Keyboard and drums; I look at Will who sat on one of the bean bags smiling at me the other girls were looking at the other guys.

"ok girls this is just practice so don't get too excited" Nigel says I try hard not to laugh when he said this and I notice Cornelia and Eylon smirking, Irma and Hay-Lin whisper something to Taranee and Will just sits there resting her head in her hands looking forward to this.

"Ok guys lets show them how it's done" I say looking at Nigel who smirked at me knowing I meant he better show Taranee how good he was in prating.

The drums go off, followed with the Keyboard and then Nigel and I play and I start to hum before I sing; and the girls are enjoying the song Irma and Hay-Lin were dancing to the music, Cornelia and Eylon were giggling about them dancing but I could see Will and Taranee they were so trance fixed on Nigel and me that they couldn't careless about the others.

I knew Will for a week and knew she loved music and today she watched me play for the first time, I could see stars shinning in her eyes as she lost herself in music this practice was fun cause not only were Irma, Eylon, Hay-Lin and Cornelia dancing away Will and Taranee were clapping to the beat and I loved it, I turn to Nigel he's smiling like never before seeing Taranee the smart girl of the school losing herself to the music.

Once we finished Will and Taranee stood up next to the girl clapping for us, Nigel takes a bow and I laugh so do the other guys; the girl's just clap and telling us we rocked.

This was a great idea to bring the girls along cause instead of having a four guy normal practice we had girls dancing and enjoying themselves plus telling us we would totally rock the show well Hay-Lin said it. I noticed Eric give her a wink making her blush, Peter was so eyeing Cornelia I could tell he always bragged how beautiful she looked and how gracefully she walked. Nigel and I would roll our eyes Eric had eyes for Hay-Lin admiring her free sprit and how care free she was.

In other words we each had eyes for our girls and I already got Will as my girlfriend now Nigel and Peter were going to try Eric was still to nervous to tell Hay-Lin but I knew he would have her heart in no time.

The girls talk with the guys and Nigel had taken Taranee outside in private to talk and Peter was flirting with Cornelia and Eylon mostly Cornelia and Hay-Lin was having a one on one teaching lesson about drums by Eric.

Will went inside to get a soda or something and I went in after to give her the surprise I planed out for her; when I found her she was looking at pictures of me and my folks when I was small. "Did you find the drink you wanted?" I asked

She turns to me smiling "yeah and you are too cute when you were small" she laughs and all I can do is blush I never did let a girl see how I looked like when I was small.

I walk about to her then take her by the hand, she stops laughing looks at me, we head to my room and I close the door well she sits on the bed crossed legs and I join her; "so what's this big surprise you got for me?" she asks excited when I sit in front of her I put my guitar on my lap ready to play and she looks at me surprised.

"remembered how I told you I had a surprise for you well this is it, I wrote a song for you to show how much you mean to me" I say as she blushes [I know it's sounded lame to say that but it's how I really could show her how much I cared for her.]

I start strumming and she watches with a small smile on her face;

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get where you are

Could it be you're not far?

[Chorus…]

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could be you're not that far

[Chorus…]

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Benn feeling lost, can't find the words to say

Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I wanna be

Oh next to you

And you next to me

Oh, I need to find you

Yeah…

[Chorus…]

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

[Repeat…]

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah

I gotta find you…

The time I finished Will was in tears, I couldn't understand why but I knew it had something to do with the song; I wipe some tears away from her perfect face I hate to see her cry and this is the second time I've seen her cry it's not something that I like seeing.

"Will what wrong? Was it something I did?" I asked unsure of the answer she was going to say.

"nothing's wrong…it's that no one has ever did something or sang something wonderful to me before… thank you" she answered and for some reason I feel like there's nothing I can't do to make her feel the way she is right now. I place my Guitar on bed and stand up holding my hand out to her which she takes ever so happy.

"that song I just sang was the one I was working on before you came in our class and the next day when I saw you the words slowly came to me and I wanted to sing it to you cause you mean everything to me" I explain and again more tears escape her eyes I could see she was surprised at what I said to her.

She never said one word to me when we went down stairs and everyone left for their homes knowing they had school work to finish; it was 5:00 P.M. and I began to take Will home, we walk in silence and look at her holding my hand I wonder if I should have said that to her earlier but I had to explain why she was so special to me.

When we reach her house we stand on her porch and facing one another; "Will did I say something to keep you from speaking to me?" I asked

She didn't replied for a few seconds then smiled "you made me feel more then just a swimming girl today and I just wanted to thank you for everything Matt I love you" she says then places her hands on my shoulders standing on her toes and kisses me gently I reply by holding her by her waist and pull her closer and soon the gentle kiss turned into a passionate one with our tongues exploring each others mouths.

I could never ask for something better then this moment and she could tell just how much we wanted to stay like this forever but we couldn't because we had to break from the kiss for air and her mother was going to open the door on us. Will smiled at me then gave me one last kiss on my cheek. "You found me Matt" she says

And I remember the song, she laughs as she noticed the blank face I gave her for a few seconds, my face blushes; "yeah I did and I love you too Will, I'll walk you to school tomorrow" I say and she nodded then walks in her place.

I turn around and walk back to mine, I want to spend my life with her cause how much she can make me feel, my friends nor my band could make me feel more happier then what she could. I could only hope we would be together forever but that's just what I want now cause I don't know what will happen in the future but I hope it's great like the way she make me feel.

If anything I learnt today it is girls have ways to make you happy and worry but they also get so emotional about what us guys could do for them, Will cried because I wrote her a song and she loved it.

Nigel and Peter phoned me that night and told me they now dating Taranee and Cornelia Eric was starting to give Hay-Lin lessons with the drums in hopes she would go out with him.

Nigel said Taranee gave him a hug that lasted for five minutes telling him she been waiting for him to ask her that for so long, Peter said Cornelia just kissed him and didn't even give him a second thought about the answer which was yes. Irma and Eylon were the only girls left without guys and they could careless even if Martin tried to get Irma to date him [which ended in a bad way but that guy was to into Irma to get hurt from her insults he was a little to crazy for her]

I've known Irma for two years and boy she wasn't one to hock up cause her friends were Eylon just was so into getting into a Relationship like the other guess Hay-Lin is slowly getting to like Eric but who knows what the future held for us.

And I was one that was ready for what ever could come my way as long as I had Will by my side and she felt the same because she was going to support me at the battle of the bands.

We maybe the newest couple today but tomorrow it was Cornelia and Peter plus Taranee and Nigel who was going to get the spotlight not that Cornelia minded she loved the attention and I think Peter feels the same.

What a funny world we kids live in and how things turn out with a song sang and the question asked and before we know it we're all head or hells for each other right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…

The song I need to find you by Joe Jonas


	8. Chapter 8

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen and Will Vandom story!

Chapter 8: a fight that could be the end of their Relationship!

[Will…]

I've been in Sheffield for over two weeks now and everything seemed to be going perfectly until now that is; Matt and I are standing by my locker arguing and this isn't one of those small ones no it was a bit issues we were arguing about.

Luckily none of the kids are interested in our argument seeing as they were reading about Nigel and Taranee plus Cornelia and Peters new love in the news paper at school so we were out the spot light and I'm ready happy for that but not with Matt.

I was chosen to represent the school in their big swimming torment and I was going up against 8 top swimmers around the country and seeing as I'm the fastest swimmer from this school couch picked ME! [How cool is that?] But the problem was the swimming this was taking up all my time with Matt and now he can't understand why we don't spent time together even when I told him as soon as I found out.

At first he was cool with me training a lot but now he is angry that he and I are so not acting like a couple like he dreamed we would; it wasn't my fault I'm a great swimmer but as a boyfriend he should know how much this meant to me like I know how much he loves his music and I'm starting to think all those words he sang to me meant nothing.

"Will, spending so much time training over something like this is taking to much of our time" Matt practically yelled at me, I slam my locker close and hold onto my straps of my backpack facing him annoyed with him.

"Oh and how's that compared to spending more time with your music to even answering my calls?" I demanded furious at him and I feel my face getting red.

Not far from us I see Matt's friends and Mine watching us in shock, the perfect couple is arguing about their backgrounds. Nigel looked most worried cause he and Matt were close and I was starting to get to him like a little sister.

"That's not fair, you know that The Battle of the Bands is coming up next week and you know how hard the guys are working on it" Matt says with an annoyed face and tone; I want to scream at him or hit him but I squeeze my straps instead.

"Then me training shouldn't be different Matt, as my boyfriend you should support me like I am with your band but if you don't want to then fine but don't expect me to come and watch you practice, I have better and more important things to do!" I planed to say it calmly but I end up yelling at him causing people to stare.

"You don't mean that Will" he says holding onto my shoulders in shock, I shack his arms off and glare at him holding onto my beg strap "you wanna bet, listen Matt if you see my boyfriend anywhere call me" I say then walk past him bumping him against the shoulder purposely

Matt turns slowly rubbing his arm and looks at me walk away with my head hanging; my friends quickly come next to me well Matt guys ask what just happened the girls do the same but I don't answer and head to our first class Math's. I feel like the world is against me or just Matt because he doesn't get me and that brings doubts to my mind.

I feel Matt and Cornelia looking at each other then me, Eylon who is in front of me gives me a piece of paper that says "sorry about your fight with Matt, but don't worry the girls are by your side" oh that makes me feel so much better, I know the school is whispering about us and our fight just replaced Taranee and Nigel plus Cornelia and Peters new couple spot light.

Through the whole day Matt and I haven't spoken to each other and both our tables are troubled first cause three people are in love with the others table and second our fight is making it hard for them to worry about their relationship like Matt and I.

We all sitting the cafeteria and Matt keeps staring at me in shock; "Will please tell me you not breaking up with Matt after everything you been through" Hay-Lin begs

"if he doesn't act like the boy I feel in love with then I will have too" I say in a soft voice; Cornelia and Eylon almost fall backwards, Taranee and Hay-Lin cover their mouths in shock well Irma keeps rubbing my back like a mother would comfort a child.

"guys are nothing but trouble and speaking or Trouble here comes Martin" Hay-Lin giggles on the last part; Irma stops rubbing me then looks like someone just eat her piece cake [she loves her food] "hey buttercup" Martin says

"Buzz off Martin this table is no boy zone!" Irma snaps

"but I brought you a flower for you" he tries again, I kinda feel sorry because Irma does not like him at all and he keeps trying I wish Matt would do the same over my swimming thing.

"Again no thanks, no boy zone now leave!" Irma points to Matt's table who look shocked at Irma, Martin leaves not to disappointed but I think he can see the girls aren't in the mood for him today.

"So what are you going to do about Matt?" Eylon asked

"nothing, I'll do what I do best and swim and he can practice his band as far as I'm concerned he is just another guy who played me for a fool" I say pushing my food away and walk out the room and I know the girls drop their heads in disappointment frankly I just want to leave this whole school to never see his face again; he played with my feelings until he couldn't act like the boyfriend anymore.

"Will stop!" a voice call and I turn around to see Nigel in front of me

"please tell me you did not just say Matt played you for a fool" he says and I just glare at him then pock my index finger in his chest "I sure did and you know what I don't even know why you should care cause this is not your problem if Matt cares for me then tell him I will wait for the boy would played me that song in his room ok!" I say in a strong tone then storm off

He just stands there shocked with me but I don't know what else to say or do everything Matt did for me feels like a lie, I go to the pool and sit on the edge of the pool and cry every drop falls into the water and I look carefully at the girl looking at me; I wish I could say that is me but something else tells me it's not but then again I'm the one fighting with everyone.

My tears fade into the water and all I can do is sit on the edge crying about a stupid fight that changed my feelings for Matt altogether. "Why Matt? Why?" I cry out and no sound is heard; not like someone would follow me here after what happened earlier.

[Matt…]

When Nigel told me what Will said in the hall to him I was really upset cause it's one thing to call me a bad boyfriend but it is another when she calls me a player I had it with her small insults and to my friends plus Irma totally hurt Martin banding him from their table calling it a no boy zone.

Cornelia and Taranee didn't know what to do anymore cause their friend was made at me and Irma was showing no mercy to any boy in limits of her or her friends; I walked out the cafeteria when Nigel came in and told me what she said.

"dude if you don't fix this with Will not only will your love life with her be ruined so will Cornelia, Peter, Taranee and mine and you know how much I wanted Taranee now I have her, your stupid fight will end it for all of us!" Nigel exclaimed sad and mad at both me and Will

I storm out the room to the pool area as that is where Will always goes and frankly I was tired of her playing hard ball with my friends and me now; it was fine in the beginning but now she gone too far.

I open the door and stop at the sight at the edge of the pool, Will is crying in her hands with tears falling in the pool and then just when I want to walk up to her she cries out "Why Matt? Why?"

There's a lump in my throat as I walk up behind her and she slowly looks up with tears running down her face and she doesn't even try to hide them or stop them but goes back to crying back in her hands.

"What do you want? You happy now that our fight has ruined our friends lives or are you here to moan at me for hurting Nigel's feelings in the hallway?" she asked and all the things I wanted to say came out of her mouth so harshly.

I grab her by her arm pulling her up then hold her firmly by her arms as she looks at me in what I was going to say; "no! Enough with this tough girl thing cause as much as you want me to act like your boyfriend that sang that song to me but I want the girlfriend who cares for other people's happiness like ours.

"don't talk to me about happiness Matt for three days you haven't cared how I feel about swimming and why should you when you have something more important then me so I guess this could be the end for us" Will first angry hung her head to ashamed to look me in the eyes; her words cut into my heart like a knife

"Stop being stupid Will, of course you matter to me what's wrong with you?" I ask holding her arms firmer that makes her look back up at me, her tears were no more and I wonder if she's listening to me.

"Nothings wrong with me and why should you care because lately all I've done is ruin your life and yeah those few days were great but I think we should face it. If you ever want someone to make you happy date Eylon or Irma not me cause I just hurt you" she yells out at me

"Will if you want me to prove that I can be a boyfriend you want then I will do it but stop acting like this!" I yell more shacking her trying to get into her.

"I will if you promise to love me and what I do Matt" she says softly as she holds on to my shirt looking into my eyes; "Will I love you and like you said I found you" I say and suddenly she smiles then hugs me tightly, I pull her tightly in the hug and we stand like this for a while before our friends come in sighing with relief and I can feel Nigel nod his head in a thanks.

And the love we shared I thought we almost lost got fixed up with just a little understanding and harsh words but it was fixed and our friends could stop worrying about Relationship being broken up by us and I guess when people say you should be careful about how you love your loved one or things might end before your eyes and no I won't let my love life ruin my best friends new relationship.

I may be a guy and have my moments but I know if you mess something up like this thing between me and Will it can never be fixed I'm just lucky Will has a soft heart for me and maybe that's why she and I got together in such a short time unlike the cheerleaders who could never quiet get to me like Will.

We back from our hug and stare into each others eyes "you promise to be my biggest fan?" she asks

"If you're mine then you know that answer" I say and she smiles at me and then kisses me on the cheek making me blush for some stupid reason but I don't care as long as this fight never happens again. "Did you really mean it when I was a player?" I ask

She turns around to pick up her bag "I don't know what you me Matt" she tries to play innocent and the more I beg for her to tell me, the more she acts like she never said anything bad and laughs well saying it.

"Matt you know I would never say something so mean cause you know I'm just a swimmer" she says in a childish voice well we walk down the halls giving me small smirks; "you may be a swimmer but last time you poured ice cold water on me at seven in the morning" I say smirking back and hold her hand in mine.

School had finished and we were walking to her place; "Matthew Olsen I only did that because you didn't let me sleep on the couch like I said" she reminds me the hour and a half fight on who sleeps on the couch.

"Will, that is the first time you called me by my full name please don't call me that again or I'll call you by your full name" I say and suddenly she comes to a halt stopping me then turns to me pointing her finger at me.

"call me that name then I promise you I'll push three bucket of ice water on you at 5 in the morning understood" she says and I nod not wanting that kind of wake up call "yes ma'am" I say sometimes she can be sweet and kind at others she scares me like now.

If I learnt anything today is girls are complicated and scary hope Nigel or Peter never figure that out soon cause they'll come to me for protection plus Irma and Cornelia may be different in all areas but when it came to their friends they were like lose canons ready to hurt anyone who thinks they can walk all over their friends like Irma did today. After knowing her for so long I can't believe how scary she was when Martin came over to their table talk about tough love and no she did not show any for us guys when Will was still fighting with me.

What scares me more is I never thought I would ever speak or treat Will like I did at the pool for her to understand and frankly that was not me so why could she bring different parts of me out that I never thought I had. I look down at her and we still holding hands and we almost at her place. I only hope she never brings that person that spoke to her so harshly like earlier.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen and Will Vandom story!

Chapter 9: you're my biggest fan!

[Matt…]

I sat on Will's bed and we made up for that fight and after we kissed for a well I left with my back pack hanging on one side of my shoulder as soon as I got home I phoned Nigel telling him about what happened he was shocked and glad at the same time. As I put the phone down I lay on my bed thinking about what happened in her room.

Will is lying on her bed putting my one hand on her heart saying "I love you Matt but I don't like to be hurt I had it enough with my dad I don't want it from my boyfriend" I stare at her then pull her up in a loving hug. We stay like that for a well then I pull her in to a soft yet passionate kiss which she returns holding on my face.

We pull apart then I stare into her large brown eyes saying "no one will hurt you again and if I do then I'm the biggest jerk in the world cause I hate seen my girl cry"

She hugs me again smiling and I hold on to her for life, after what felt like hours I wanted to leave her and head home when she holds one on my hands stopping me I look back at her confused; "what's up?" I ask

"I'm sorry Matt I just hate seeing you go it make me think I'll never see you again like this again so loving" oh those words made me pull her up and hold her around her waist pushing a piece of her hair out the way and she kisses my hand when I guide it down her face softly. I feel like I want to spend the night here by her side but I can't cause we teens and we might do more then lying on the bed plus her mom who could come in on us so I give her one last kiss and I pull her closer to me.

We almost fall back on her bed but I pull away saying "I have to go and you need rest for the big day tomorrow and don't worry I'll be there in the first row" I kiss her on her forehead and leave her stunned but glad.

Ok it sounded lame but I loved her more then anything maybe even more then my music, I then remember after tomorrow is the battle of the bands so I needed to write a song, I sit by my desk with a pen and paper then start to write, I thought about everything Will and I went through for the few last weeks from getting to know each other to being the water boy to a lover the some battle that almost cost everyone's love lives in ruins to a night that I want to be with her.

We were different I'll admit that but something between us clicked unlike the girls in my school or outside, she came from a hard back ground and I came from a not so normal back ground considering I wanted to be in a band when my parents wanted me to be a layer or someone important yeah right. My friends were pretty crazy too but when Will came everything almost fell into place which was my empty love life, a shy, kind yet tough girl could change me into a boy who could take on the world with her by my side.

A image of her and I standing in superhero suits finds it's way in my mind and I laugh then shack it out [yeah right superhero couples] before I knew it the song was done and I just had to give it to the guys to show them then practice our song. But now I want sleep so I head to bed I'm not too hungry so food isn't so much of a both to me.

[Next day]

Today was Will's big day and Me, Nigel, Peter and Eric sat on the front row with Cornelia, Taranee, Hay-Lin, Eylon and Irma sitting behind us we noticed people coming in I see Mrs. Vandom not far from me well other parents and kids from others schools and ours getting seated.

The swimmers come out and I hear Peter whisper "swim chicks are so hot in swim suits" Nigel and Eric and I agree considering Will was one in fact, their were some girls blowing kiss at Nigel and I but we ignored it when I saw Will placing her head cap and goggles on I smile, they bend down in a row with Will in the third standing spot. She stares at the water and nothing else then couch blows the whistle and the girls yell out so do everyone else.

Will is tided with another girl with black hair and both are swimming with everything they got, they swimming their final lap and just at the end Will managed to win thanks to a cramp in the other girl's leg who got it at the last moment causing her to struggle to swim to the end.

So in kindness or worry Will goes under to the other side of the line to put one of the girl's arms around Will's shoulder and pulls her along. Will had already won but helped the girl who got up on the side of the pool with Will's help.

Guess you really needed to push your body to win for me this was new; "the winner is Ms. Vandom" the couch said which took one of Will's arms rising it in the air, we walk over to her but it's to crowded and I only got a glance of Will with the Trophy entering the girls room to change.

The other girls did the same but Will and that girl who got a cramp in her leg were still held back when they came out I walked up to them only to stop to hear them speaking "well done if it wasn't for the cramp I probably would have won" the black haired said

"Thanks but I hope next time we can do it without cramps or saving" Will jocks

"Thanks again for helping me I never thought I make it to the end" she replied blushing

"Don't sweat it, I had that problem once but that reminds me to train harder" Will said then walked away to me and the girls plus Peter, Eric and Nigel. We smile at her but she hugs me with joy knowing I kept my promise of sitting in the front sit.

"Wow Will you saved her life are you sure you're not an angel" Peter teases and she laughs

"Let me see" she checks her back then back at us "no wing so that a no Peter" now we laugh she made us laugh and acted noble in help her competition I don't think I could have done the same but like I said we different.

We all went for ice cream after Will's mom took her trophy and gave her a loving motherly hug, Will and I had a banana-split well Cornelia and Peter shared a milkshake like in the movies, Hay-Lin and Eric had a ice cream on a cone with cameral all over it, Taranee and Nigel had the same like me and Will as for Irma she had this four flavored ice-cream in a cup. She loved food so she loved to have the best we all went out to celebrate Will's winning until we all had to go home but tomorrow was my Battle of the Bands and the song I would sing to show Will how much we went through Nigel and the guys thought it was great so I smiled at that.

The guys and I are practicing the song and it sounds good but it's not ready yet so we keep trying when Nigel says we have to stop cause it's 6:00 P.M. I didn't even realize how late it got but as the guys went home I carried on playing knowing I have to play my best after what I saw Will did for that girl I wanted to show how much I wanted her to be proud of me.

My folk went out and left me Chinese food from the Silver Dragon so I eat that then went to my bed and almost fell to sleep but all that goes though me mind is what Peter said "Will are you sure you not an angel" thinking back about stories my parent read me Angels were gentle and beautiful creatures not to mention strong well the Angel Michael was but Will was nothing like an angel no she was my little Guardian angel and I loved her for it.

[The battle of the bands!]

That night in the hall the place was crowded and several bands had played now it was our turn and I couldn't see Will anywhere I could see Hay-Lin and the other girls but Will was no where to be seen.

Just as I was about to announce our song, Will makes her entrance walking among the groups of kids in a black short skirt, a white long sleeve and a purple top over with purple short hills. Her hair was held in one clip showing a little of her face well the other hung Nigel and I stare at her like she was a new student or something.

Then she stops next to Cornelia and the girls who only had eyes for their guys, I smile then take the mike in one hand "ok guys this song is written for a girl who changed my life for the better and I hope she likes it" I say

Then start to play my guitar followed by Nigel, Eric and Peter with the Keyboard and drums. I begin to sing with only Will in my mind and sight; she smiles at me and moving to the song.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Chorus

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before

The doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah!

Chorus

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's no other why when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

La da, da, da

La da, da, da

La da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da…

Chorus

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on…

Keep holding on…

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…

The time we finished the crowd went wild like the girls said that one practice I look for Will and see her making her way out the crowd like a princess breaking free of the castle she was trapped in; after we take a bow I leave the stage telling Nigel I be back he nods as the leave the stage.

I try to leave the crowd but people want to take pictures and talk to me, I see Will look back at me then carried on making her way from the hall to exit; the time I get out I find Will sitting outside on one of the bench's of the school grounds looking up at the sky. For a moment I thought Will was wearing a long dress and her hair touching the middle of her back; then when I shack my head I see her in that short skirt, white long sleeve and purple top over with short hill and a clip in the side of her hair.

I wonder if the picture of Will with a long dress and long hair will be what she looks like in my fantasy world or the future whatever it was I liked it. I walk up to her and sit next to her "you left quiet fast" I say

"you had touched me with that song, it just reminded me of what I put you through" she replies as both our eyes meet and our hands find each other; "I wanted to prove to you how much this…I mean us mean to me" I say

"Matt what was it that you saw in me…the first time you met me?" she asked which I never thought this would come up. "To be honest I never really figured that one out yet but I know you changed me in more then one ways Will and I'm truly grateful" I say looking back at the sky she does the same and we sit in silence.

"Matt" she breaks the silence between us

"Yeah" I say

"Thanks for being my biggest fan" she says

"And you being mine" I say

Again our eyes met and slowly we lean in a kiss when someone comes in on us stopping us, it was girls asking for my picture again and autograph, Will silently gets up then says "maybe another time Matt" she left when I stand up to see her mom by the gate, Will gets in then both drive off I sigh and let them take a picture before finding my way home I know Nigel can handle the guys asking where I am and people who wants to know more about us.

I'm at home and I still can't get the image of Will and I sitting under the stars speaking about our past and what was going to be future, then the image of Will in the dress and long hair like a princess running away flashed in my mind, I didn't know what to make of it but I knew it meant something was going to happen between Will and I in the future. I only hope it was for the good as she walked out the crowd I wonder if she needed air or just was crying and needed time to wipe them dry when I came.

Will and I were happy again she was glad I was at her swimming thing and I was glad she was at my band thing as I lay one my bed with my arms behind my head and my legs crossed as I look at the ceiling I can't help but be bothered by her words earlier "Matt what was it that you saw in me…the first time you met me" why did it bother me so.

We are together and yet her words were like something that I needed to figure out, it wasn't her fiery red hair or her tom-boy tough girl act no then what could it be? I could hardly sleep as this troubled me all night long I think I got two or three hours of sleep but that was our first serious talk ever since we got together and I feel bad that I could not tell her why she got to me unlike the Cheerleaders or the other girls in the school.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

When she walked in my life

Matt Olsen and Will Vandom story!

Chapter 10: thinking of our future!

[Will…]

It was the weekend and since Matt says we don't spend as much time together then we should I decided to walk to his house and maybe stay for the weekend before going to my house where mom is dating my History Teacher [gross] just the thought of them together was making me sick. Mom could date I didn't mind that but my History Teacher oh come on, was it some kind of sick punishment or had she chosen him to keep an eye on me.

I shook the thoughts out my head I was going to Matt's for a get away from that house of mine, I arrived at his house and knock on the door twice before a woman with black short hair and in her night gown looking at me [Matt's mom] "yes can I help you young lady" she says nicely leaning her head on the door.

"Um…I wanted to see Matt but if he is not home then I will leave" I say looking at my feet; "you must be Will, Matt's girlfriend" she says causing me to look in her eyes with a smile.

"come in" I step inside and turn around to find Matt's dad sitting by the kitchen table eating and reading the paper it reminded me of dad but that was years ago; "you can go up to his room, you know where it is" she says I nod then run up stairs and slowly open the door and come in.

When I close the door I walk over to Matt lying on his bed asleep, I can't help but giggle seeing sleeping so peacefully yet with a small snoring coming out from his mouth; I head to the edge of the bed then sit beside him. I had no idea Matt slept so late in the weekends until now and as I run my fingers through is hair I smile.

Just as I pull my hand away from his head, he somehow grabs me and before I knew it I was lying beside him with his hand wrapped around my waist, I try get up but when I do he holds me tighter.

"Matt let go" I say trying to remove his body off mine, his legs locked around mine and his arms wrapped around me I felt like one of those dolls that around held in a box before being opened. "MATT!" I yell this time which wakes him up he looks at me for a few seconds the notices me frowning at him lying almost under him.

"W…Will what in the world are you doing here?" he asks

"I'll tell you as soon as you let go of my body" I say

He looks down at the way he trapped me in his body well he was a sleep probably thinking of us in another life time; he pulls his arms and legs off me and I sit up making my hair straight well he looks very ashamed of almost squeezing his girlfriend to death.

"Will I'm sorry I didn't know you were lying beside me…" I place my finger on his lips silencing him "first I wasn't lying next to you, you pulled me next to you and second I came to spend time with you like you said we needed to do" I say

"Why is your backpack on the floor? Are you running away again?" he asks and I put my hands on my hips frowning at him "don't be stupid I wanted to spend time away from mom and her new lover so I thought I could spend the weekend by you if it's ok" I say

"only if you don't wake me up with cold water" he says I just laugh I remember it oh so clearly he and I argued on the subject of the bed and the couch in the end he won but got a jug of cold water at 7 in the morning and a silent treatment.

"deal how about you get change" I say and nods walking out his room and to the bathroom where I quickly make his bed then fall back on it [yeah I know what would be the point in making the bed only to mess it up again] I sigh looking at the ceiling like it was spinning or something,

"I wonder if the future has me and Matt together" I say to myself knowing he was still in the shower but I often did wonder where my future lead me to, I turn on my side looking at Matt's window then I think about me coming to this town and hating the thought of being moved to a new town a new school with new faces.

I remember when I walked in the school the halls were empty then when I found my first class I found that Mr. C. my mom's new boyfriend the look he gave me when I walked in the class I just wanted to die after seeing faces looking at me I sat down and wished I never come but after a few days I meat cool friends had funny moments with Matt then becoming his girlfriend and my friends becoming girlfriends with his band members. I'll admit so far it was great but when it came to my mother dating me teacher made me sick to my stomach every second night he come over have dinner and try make conversation with me I always stay silent mom hates me for doing that.

After I head to my room to do homework I go down stairs to get a drink or coffee and there they are making out like teenagers I swear I get sick every time when they see me I forget about my drink to try rid the picture I see them kissing. Mom gives me that mother daughter speech but I turn my back to her lying on my bed playing on my cell or something, I would die if mom and Mr. C. got married making him my step dad I rather live with my real dad then spend my life at school and home seeing them together.

I lye back again looking at the ceiling with one hand one my chest well the other is behind my head, I feel my life flashing before me and the only thing to make it happy is Matt and our friends. I let out a heaving sigh if this were my future then I hate it already. I was so far in thought to realize Matt came in and was dressing last time I saw his in just a towel but like I said I was looking up with the thought of my future and if Matt was in it.

[Matt…]

After I took my shower and I was drying off I thought how sweet it was that Will came to my house to spend the weekend with me but when I woke up to see her under me the way I held and lay on her was beyond my wilds dreams it was not a good sight to see. I dried my hair and combed it then put my towel around my waist then slowly walk to my room.

I have this feeling Will didn't just come to see me something was bothering her and that bothered me like the dream I had for several nights of her in an long dress running like a princess breaking free of her ceil her hair was in the middle of her back; each night it would end the same with us dressed in cloths like going to prom or a wedding but just as we about to kiss something happens to Will by that time I wake up drenched in sweat.

I open my door to find my bed is made as Will lying on it she was staring out the window then turned out her back giving a heave sigh something was getting to her and it seemed to get her worst then our fight, I go to my closet and change all the while Will looks at the ceiling like something was writing on it but nothing was as soon as I finish dressing I walk up to my bed then lay next to her this must of got her attention as she slowly looked at me.

I suddenly noticed that she had grown her hair was touching her shoulders now, her face and body was becoming more woman like and her eyes as beautiful as they were they showed wonder, fear and happiness. I put my one hand on hers that was on her stomach then lay like she was with my hand behind a pillow staring at the ceiling we were like this for a few minutes.

"Penny for your thoughts" I say

"Ever wonder about the future?" she asked

I look at her but nothing was shown on her face no words could explain why she looked so unhappy was it something that happened to us or her family whatever it was I never saw this question coming.

"Sometimes why?" I say

"I just wonder if we will be together like this forever" she says I sit up and she looks at me; now she was scaring me were did this come from what happened to questioned us was this a test cause I seemed to be failing very badly. She sits up and we so close but she looks down at our hands I look down to and then what she said makes me think how far was this love we shared going to last.

"Will why are you asking me this?" I say uncertain of the answer she would give me.

"I need to believe this thing between us will go farther then high school" she says

"It will I believe in it so should you, you're my world" I say hold her in a hug one hand behind her back and the other behind her head being us closer.

"Matt the thing is if my mom wants to get married to Mr. C. someday I will be leaving this town to stay with my dad which will mean you and my friends will be left behind and so will us" she said I pull her out the hug in utter shock she did not really say it will be they end of everything she just became of in this school.

"you can stay with me then" I say not really thinking "no, first off that is stupid and your not thinking clearly second as much as that would keep me here with you this is your parents house and I would be intruding in your home and don't argue with me on this my dad's place is the closest thing to home" she said

"Matt I hate to see were you and I are in the future if not together that is why I asked you that question earlier" she finished

"then we'll make our own future even if everyone is against us" I say smiling she looks at me thinking about it then before I knew it she through her arms around my neck causing me to fall backwards and lay on top of me then kisses me with such passion that I felt like she was telling me hope what you say comes true.

She pulls out the kiss and looks down at me with her perfect smile that I haven't seen in a well, I put my hand on her waist as hers are on my chest; if I didn't know better I would have seen what was coming next, her hair was on both sides of her face so it covered most of her perfectly looking face I loved since I first saw her.

"Matt tells me that whatever happens in the future you'll be there" she says leaning forward to my face as her hands moved up to my shoulders. "I will always be there Will and I always will love you" I say before she kisses me again just as passionately.

I pull her closer to me and I slowly move my hand up and down her back carelessly she runs her hands in my hair and slowly I start to kiss her neck feeling how soft that skin of hers was she seemed to like it as she let out a moan I liked her but I would not take advantage of her.

I make my way back to her lips and kiss her with just as much passion as she did to me, I turn over causing her to land on the pillow with me on top of her, she looks at me and I could have sworn sparks were dancing in her big brown eyes. I place both her arms above her and let my fingers trace every part of her hands. "Matt I love you and I wouldn't give us up for anything in the world" she says I look at her and could tell she meant it.

"I love you too and I trade my band for you in a flash" I say

"Lair you won't trade your dream from anything" she says

"You right but I won't trade you for anything because I fell in love with you the moment we met" I say she smiles the leans forwards and kisses me I kiss back.

She separates her lips allowing me to explore her mouth which was nice cause this kiss almost lasted for 5 minutes till we pulled apart for air it magical it was wonderful it was us and it was the start of us making our own future and no one was going to stop us from being together like a Romeo and Juliet story all over again.

We both lay on my bed after making out, I look down to see Will's arms around my waist well she slept on my chest, my one hand was around her back holding her close to me, my other hand was be hind my head I use that hand to move a piece of hair out Will's face to see her perfect colored skin.

I look at her then think was this thing between us going to last till high school was finished or would one day would I ask her to marry me; then it hit me the dream of her in the dress was white and the dance was us being together forever or it was just something I hoped would happen.

After a long well I slip out from Will's grip then sneak out my room to the lounge to speak with my parent about her staying over; mom looks at me so does dad after putting the paper down drinking his coffee. "Son what is it?" my dad asks

"I was wondering if Will could stay for the weekend" I say they look at each other worried if something made the red head come over here to stay with Matt and not her friends "did something happen?" Mom asks me

"No, no nothing like that it's just we want time to spend together" I say rubbing one hand behind my head

"then why does she want to spend the whole week with you?" dad asked rising an eyebrow making nervous I hated when he did that, mom was doing the same [what was this integrate your son] "can she just stay we have a spare room she can stay in plus she got her cloths in her bag in my room" I say quickly again they look at each other then me "she can stay, where is she now?" mom asks

"Sleeping on my bed" I say slowly waiting for the what-is-she-doing-sleep-in-our-bed speech which surprisingly never came I sigh happily that was until I hear someone coming be hind me.

"Matt what's up? Why is everyone staring at me?" Will said rubbing her eye like a little girl when we all turned to look at her Mom tried not to act like she wanted to be all motherly to Will as that was something I did when I woke up in the middle of the night when I was small.

Dad smiled at her but I just stared at her unable to answer her question; "so Will you stay with us for the weekend?" dad says I feel stupid right now as Will is fully awake looking at me confused.

"Um…if it's no trouble to you" she says softly looking sheepish

"Not at all you can sleep in the spare room near the bathroom and Matt's" mom says

Will looks happy but try's hard to not jump up and down with excitement "thank you that would be nice, I was planning to sleep on the couch" she says and both mom and dads eyes widen.

I slap my forehead knowing what they were going to say "Matthew you weren't going to let her sleep on the couch" mom says I see Will feeling bad for saying that and for him to get yelled at for her to sleep on the couch.

"Mrs. Olsen I wouldn't mind really and Matt would never let me sleep there even if I argue with him about it" Will say backing me up but I knew Mom was not going to let Will try defend me if it was my idea.

"Will sweetie I would be moaned at your mom for doing that to you and Matt I hope you help her in the guest room" Mom says

I turn to Will and caught something she said under her breath "yeah right" she looked away from us and head back up stairs looking upset in a way but mom and dad didn't pick up on that they were to busy reading the paper or cooking supper so I head up stairs then enter my room seeing Will holding her legs close to her chest and her arms around them with her head resting on it, she was frowning when I closed the door she still looked down but angry at the same time.

"What's wrong Will?" I ask sitting next to her; "mom could careless about me" Will said looking away from me rest her head on her arms on one side I could her sniff trying to not cry.

"Will she does care for you" I say

"Yeah right all she cares about these days is Dean" she replied angered

"Dean?" I asked

"Mr. C. Matt get with the program, the reason we moved here was to be closer not farther she can give me that mother daughter cheep speech it doesn't change the fact that he's first in her life now and I'm second; I might as well go leave with my dad who would actually care for me" she exclaimed full with anger

"so that is why you were so sad earlier it wasn't cause you wanted to spend time with me you need someone to talk to and comfort you" I say getting were all this was coming from. She turns to look at me in disbelief

"At least your parents love you and even care for your dreams" she says [ouch!] that was something I did not see coming I was waiting for her to ball her eyes out in tears in my chest like always.

"sometimes I get that speech but it's only if I did something wrong of them not knowing like you sleeping over but I think they like you a little shocked you wanted to sleep on the couch but it's the first time mom ever said sweetie to anyone but me" I say which made her let out a giggle and a small smile.

Later this evening we had all eaten and Will only thanked mom for the meal and the room the rest of the time she was quiet which worried my parents because I was quiet which was not normal.

We are sitting on the couch and Will is curled up next to me with a cup of coffee mom gave well they sat on the other couch we were watching a movie and all the while I could feel my dad and mom looking back at me and Will to the TV. When I helped take the dishes with Dad he asked what was with Will. I answered him "she doesn't speak much like Irma and the others" ok it sounded lame but I couldn't tell him she wasn't in the mood for small talk.

So here we are watching the end of the movie and Will had finished her cup of coffee so did I but what I failed to notice was she fell asleep against my chest holding onto my shirt like a little kid wanting them to stay by their parent's side.

Once the movie was finished my folks got up looking at me and a sleeping Will. "Take her to the guest room and make sure she's comfortable" mom says as my folk go to their bedroom. I smile at them as they leave the room; I look down at Will stroking her hair softly she really was cute when she slept.

After a few minutes of just stroking her hair and staring at her, I get up and picked her up bridal style with one arm under her legs and the other around her back for support. Her one arms somehow wrapped around my neck with her head resting in my chest it was something I never felt before something that felt perfect.

When I reached the guest room I place Will on the bed and slowly removed her around from my neck in hopes she doesn't wake up, I pull the covers over her and give her a goodnight kiss on her forehead before leaving the room I close the door only to come face to face with my mom.

"You do care for her don't you?" she asks

I nod cause I couldn't find the words to say yes I do or I love her; mom nods giving me a hug "you'll make her very happy one day" as soon as she left to her I walked in my room shock and speechless was she saying Will and I would marry or was she saying something else I fell back on my bed getting ready to sleep but moms words ran around my head sending thousands of questions in my brain of what she meant.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

When she walked in my life

A Matt Olsen and Will Vandom Story!

Chapter 11: the year dance & the future they made of it!

[Matt]

It's Sunday morning and I start to wake up the sun is shining through my window meaning it will be a hot day; I think maybe I should go shower first then wake up Will. Just as I start to get up something holds me down I look down and just then my eyes widen as I see Will lying next to me with her arms around my waist she pulls her body closer to mine.

Maybe she came in the middle of the night after going to the bathroom or she sleep walks either way this doesn't look good because I'm shirtless and only in my boxes and will is in her sleeping shorts and a T-shirt wrapped around me. I hope mom doesn't come in on us please anything but that.

I try to wake Will up by shacking her by her shoulders, but she still asleep so I think of the next thing to do pour my glass of water on her I know she'll hit me or worse but us in the bed together is not good not on my part at least.

"AHH…what the hell!" she screams letting go of me then sits up straight with water poured on her head dripping down her top; she turns around and sees me with the cup in my hand her checks redden. "Matt what's wrong with you? why are you in my room?" she yells I just stare at her then put the cup back on my side table and look at her.

"you mean my bedroom, and I had to cause you wouldn't wake up" I say she looks around the goes red in embarrassment also seeing me in nothing but my boxes lying next to me in my bed.

"Oh my gosh, I must of forgotten which room was the Guest room I'm sorry Matt I better leave" she says getting out the bed and run out my door. I head out my bed then get some cloths out my draw then head to the bath room, I head inside then take my cloths off and began to wash myself by the time I'm finished I put a towel around my waist then put on a shirt and pants then use the towel that was around my waist to dry my hair before walking out the bathroom only to see Will still red with embarrassment and quickly went inside the bathroom leaving me with a smirk on my face for some reason.

I sit down stairs and see that dad and mom went out probably to church I slept in late so I missed out on it but I'm glad they left me if they saw me and Will they probably kill me or get the wrong idea. I made two cups of coffee and made flapjacks for us the time Will came down and saw the food she completely forgot what happened and ate her food in minutes I was surprised that she could finish food up so fast but took her time with the coffee.

"Do you always eat that fast?" I asked

"not always but I am hungry again I'm sorry for waking up in your bed" she said looking at her half cup of coffee; I put my hand on her one making her look up and smile at her "don't worry about it now you know what it feels like waking up with water poured on you" I say pulling my hand away then take out plates to the kitchen and our cups.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asks

"Well I was going to take you to the mall" I say looking back at her leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Why? I thought guys hated shopping" she says

"well I was hopping you go with me to the end of the school dance" I say looking away from her "you mean…oh Matt of course I'll go with you" she says just then she kisses me when she pulls back and look at me with happiness.

"I need to buy a tux and you need a dress maybe we can ask Cornelia and the girls to go with you to find a dress and Nigel and I look for tuxes" I say she smiles then grabbed my hand pulling me out the house all the way to the Mall when we reach it I call Nigel and she call the girls.

After a few minutes they arrived and we go looking for outfits Nigel and I have dates to our surprise Eric asked Hay-Lin and she almost jump on him with excitement well that what he said and Peter was going with Cornelia even Irma gave Martin a chance Eylon was going with this guy named Caleb from outside School.

The guys were finding there perfect tuxes as well as the girls were searching for the dress of their dreams to go with there guys to the last dance of the year. What I hear is girls and guys have their first night together I worry if this dance will make Will and I do it.

"So what did Taranee say when you asked her?" I ask Nigel who is helping me with my Tux as he found his "she totally went pale almost fainting but said yes it was so cool" he replies I laugh at the idea of Tara fainting after Nigel asked.

"what did Will say when you asked her?' he asks me as we go pay for our tuxes "let's put it this way she almost fell over herself after I said it then kissed me" I say I told Nigel about what happened to me and Will and he was shocked and he told me that maybe we might get just that far [I always told Nigel everything he was my best friend and I told everything to him] but I wished I never told him but of course he would brag about this for a while until the dance was over most likely.

We met up with the girls and they had bags with them tonight was the dance and I was way excited about it also Will was heading home so she told me her mom would drop her off just to surprise me which I can't wait.

We all get ready and I asked Dad if he could drop me ten minutes before it started which was at 6:00 sharp he agreed I put my black tux on with a white tie then gel my hair back into a old fashioned style then look at my self noticing I look cool I turn to see it's 5:50 P.M. then dad and I get in the car and drive to the car when we reach the school I see my friends Peter, Nigel and Eric in Silver, navy blue and black tuxes with ties. We stand by the school hall room waiting for our princess I even see Martian in a navy blue tux with his hair spiked up in a cool style which Irma will like.

It's finally 6:00 and I see Cornelia come first in a baby pink dress in high hills and her hair tied into a half bun well the rest was loss for once I admit she looked pretty Peter was lost for words. Irma was the next in a baby blue flowing dress tied with one strap and high hills and a white rose on the side of her hair well she had her hair straightened making her looking like Corny's

Martin greeted her and bowed which she laughed and took his arm; Hay-Lin came in this black and white Chinese dress touching her ankles and her hair in two buns with white ribbons and high hill shoes Eric's mouth fell open but she simply closed it like when I saw Will in her swim suit for the first time.

Taranee and Eylon came in the same car when Nigel saw her he almost fell over she wore this red dress with a rose clip in her hair and earrings and high hills well Eylon wore this green dress like in those movies with Princess and even curls it making her look so much like those ladies in the movies. My friend went inside and I saw Caleb the boy that is Eylon date wore a brown tux I look back to the drive in and see Will's car arrive when her door opens my eyes widen and my mouth falls to the ground and no one was here to tell me or put it up she slowly makes her way to me.

She wore this dark purple dress with her hair tied back leaving two pieces of hair in the front she wore these high hills that wrap around your ankles and make up to make her look more like a woman. She stopped in front of me and both of us look down not knowing what happens next.

"you look Great Matt" she says now looking at me and I look at her admiring the new her and taking in her new change of cloths just for the dance; "you look beautiful I say then hold out my arm she gladly takes it then both of us walk in only for our friends to stare at us with awe faces making her feel nervous.

To I take her to the dance floor then hold her one hand putting her other on my shoulder well I hold her by the waist pulling her closer to me till we inches apart.

"Matt I…I don't know how to dance" she says which makes me pull her even closer

"Then I'll show you" I say and if on cue they play the song [can I have this dance?] how fitting as I spin her around and we dance to the words.

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

Cause you know I'll catch you through it all

And you can keep…

Even a thousand miles

Can't keep us apart

Cause my heart

Cause my heart is

Wherever you are

It's like catching lighting

The chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million

The chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

Can I have this dance?

When the song was finished Will had learned the dance and didn't want to stop I spun her again her dress flowed as she turned I noticed my friends had joined us on the dance floor and we were lost in our moment with our girls.

I stare at Will as we dance and I feel like this year has gone so fast and now it was the end and I could help but smile at the fact Will and I had so much problems that we faced them and tonight was the night I planed to show her how much she meant not by a song or letting her stay over or even a passionate kiss I was going to give her something to show her what she meant to me and what we been through this year.

The song that was playing was Right here, Right now; was this planed out for us or was this my lucky night with Will. by the time this song finished we made our way to the drink table then Will walked outside for air when I brought out the drinks I saw Will spinning around looking at the starry sky that when she stop to look at me the dream of her was staring at me and now I realize it was this night that I've been dreaming of.

I give her the drink as we sit on the bench outside looking at the sky the wind was so light to perfect that I looked down and Will was staring at me smiling as she put her empty cup down I do the same and we stare into each others eyes just smiling.

"Can you believe the year is over already?" I asked

"Not yet, I just can't believe we made it through this year and it still feels like the first day I walked in the school" Will says looking at the sky

"truth is when I first saw you I couldn't take my eyes off you and when you came out that car I swore I saw an angel" I say she blushes and I just laugh "Matt you know I'm just like all the other girls here" she says making me stop laughing then smirk.

"No you not, you're way better and that's way I love you" I say she looks down at her dress I put my hand in hers then when she looks up I kiss her and she returns it and soon we making out; I pull away then stand up and extend my hand and she takes it.

"Where are we going Matt?" she asks

"To my place I got something for you" I say and she smiles, we walk to my place then when we head to my room she goes to my bed well I lock the door so mom doesn't bug us or asks why Will is here at 9:00 at night.

"Matt what is it you wanna give me" she says taking her shoes off cause it's probably hurting her. I go to my side table then stand in front her and take her hand. She looks scare and wondering at the same time. "Will we been together for a year now and I just want to thank you for being the first girl to change me for the best and now I feel that I have the chance to show you what you mean to me" I say putting a silver bracelet with [W& M Forever] written on it I see her pull it towards her to look at it and just before I knew it she pulls me in a hug.

"Oh Matt I love it, you planed this didn't you" she says pulling me on the bed to sit next to her well holding my hand "well I didn't plan for those song to play tonight but yeah the rest I planed just for you" I say

"then here's my thank you" Will says before pushing me back wards on my bed and lays on me looking down at me as her hands press against my chest; she pulls her hair out into her normal short hair now touching her shoulders. Then I turn over so she is laying on the bed with me on her, she smiles at me as my hands put hers above her head and entwining our fingers.

I lean forward and kiss her, she returns it with so much passionate like she's been waiting for this it wasn't long when both of us are lying on the bed just in our underwear, Will's heart is beating so fast as she lays on my chest running her fingers on my chest well mine was running around her back.

"I'm happy Matt" she suddenly says looking up at me

I look down at her "me too, I wish this moment could last forever" I say then kiss her; not long do we fall asleep lying in each other arms.

{7 years later}

Will and I are living it this pent house in California near the beach we finished school three years ago and now I'm a rock star with my band from high school playing everywhere around Nigel and Taranee got Married and so did Cornelia and Peter, Eric and Hay-Lin have a child and as for Irma she meat the guy of her dream and they engaged as of Eylon she is single but is a teacher for dance classes.

Can you believe it as for me and Will of course we married we got married after Nigel and Taranee; Will is a professional swimmer and couch for young swimmers; our lives are busy but we still make time to have fun and have our alone time.

Will grew her hair till it reached the middle of her back and had the figure like her mom maybe better, my hair grew till my shoulders and I wore better and cooler cloths. I love how our life got the way it should be.

My best girlfriends I haven't seen them in ages but I hear Hay-Lin is an artist in Paris {wow} Taranee became a layer like her dad in Heatherfield cause there was only one which was her dad, Cornelia owns her own flower shop in New York as for Irma she became a designer in a fashion shows that's how she met her guy who takes photos of the models and at times of Irma.

I'm stand on our balcony looking at the sunset when I feel two arms around my waist I know it's Will; "hey baby" I say

"hey yourself what you thinking about?" she asked now standing next to me I put my arm around her waist as we stand leaning on the balcony watching the sunset "how perfect our lives have been" I reply

"Funny I never thought I ever met a guy at Sherifield and marry him and now we living our dreams and our friends are living theirs" she said I look at her and she smiles

"You know what Will" I say

"What?" she asks raising an eyebrow?

"I think I liked you with short hair" I say and in return she hits me on the arm and smirks "well I liked it when I could push you in the pool"

"oh now you going to get it" I say as I chase her through our house jumping over the couches and the bed then I grab her and pull her into a hug holding her by the waist and kiss her she put her hands on my chest and we stay like this for a well.

"You're my world Matt and I'm glad you're in the future I was afraid you wouldn't be" she says looking in my eyes

"And you're mine and Will" I say

"Yes?" she asks

"I'm glad I found you" at this she laughs remembering my song I smile at her and then walk to the balcony watching the colorful sunset go down; I love her, I love my life and I love where everyone got and who they were with.

The end

Hope it was good!


End file.
